Mi pequeño monstruo
by Miss Caos
Summary: En mi mente solo pude maldecir el momento en que acepte hacerle ese favor a Iruka-sensei. /NaruHina/
1. El chico misterioso

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

**El chico misterioso.**

* * *

Es Martes y en la TV han anunciado que hay probabilidad de lluvia. Suspiro con agotamiento. Últimamente me he quedado despierta hasta tarde estudiando, especialmente Matemáticas. Sé que no tengo porque quedarme despierta hasta tempranas horas, tengo un promedio bueno, sin embargo…

Tengo una meta que cumplir. Un sueño que alcanzar, por eso tengo que esforzarme.

Me miró al espejo de nuevo y notó mi cara. Nada de maquillaje, no me gusta ponerme, muchas de mis compañeras lo hacen, pero yo no porque me siento incómoda. Además ¿Por qué tendría que estar bonita? ¿Qué razón tengo para maquillarme? A nadie le gusto, siempre paso desapercibida en la escuela.

Cepillo mi cabello un poco más, hasta que este quede ordenado. Sonrió un poco en ver que tiene el mismo tono que mi querida madre. Negro azulado. Me siento bien en ver que me llega hasta la espalda. «Lo he cumplido, oka-san. Me he dejado el cabello largo, como tú siempre los has querido» me repito en mi mente y volteó precisamente hacia donde se encuentra el retrato de mi madre, en donde ella aparece sonriendo a la cámara con un pequeño bultito en sus manos y conmigo tomándome de la mano.

Veo el reloj y notó que debo apresurarme.

Tomó mí bolso que está colocado a un lado de mi cama y abro la puerta apresurada. Hoy no desayunaré, no tengo apetito. Bajo de las escaleras, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tantas? ¿Acaso otou-san no pudo comprar una casa más pequeña? Oh, lo olvidaba. Somos ricos, y como tal tenemos que tener una casa reluciente, llena de servidumbre y caprichos.

Paso por el comedor y veo como mi hermana pequeña se encuentra, sola y sentada en aquella mesa tan grande, cubierta por un fino mantel y con cubiertos de plata, debajo de un candelabro que cuesta mucho.

No puedo dejarla asi. Es mi hermana, y a pesar que Hanabi y yo no nos llevemos bien, que al contrario nuestra relación es distante, es mi hermana y la amo.

Estoy retrasada, bueno, solo unos minutos, pero no importa.

Mi hermana, es primero.

—Ohayo, Hanabi-chan –saludó como siempre y sonrió.

Hanabi levanta la mirada y me mira con sus aperlados ojos. Tan parecidos a los de mi padre. Sin nada de sentimientos, siempre ocultos de tras de aquella seriedad impenetrable.

—Buen día –contesta y de nuevo se fija en su desayuno.

Yo solo suspiro en darme cuenta que ni aun cuanto lo intente, Hanabi me dejara entrar. La influencia de mi padre es más fuerte.

* * *

Corro lo más rápido que puedo. ¡Llegaré tarde si no me apresuro! Y yo, Hinata Hyuga, no puedo tener un retraso. Mi padre se enfadaría tanto.

Sueno paranoica, lo sé, pero los estudios me importan mucho. Es una de mis prioridades. Tengo una meta que cumplir después de todo.

En la distancia puedo ver mi instituto. La preparatoria Konoha. Afuera todavía hay chicos y chicas, esto me saca una sonrisa mientras sigo corriendo, esto quiere decir que no voy tan retrasada y es que, en verdad no quiero toparme con Baki-sensei. Es uno de los profesores más estrictos de todos.

Justo a tiempo, me encuentro ya adentro de la reja y suelto un suspiro de alivio. Ya mi corazón comienza a latir de manera normal ¡que susto me he dado! Por un momento pensé que no la libraría. Camino con mi mochila colgada y veo el edificio número 1.

Ahí es a donde voy, específicamente en el salón 1-C. El lugar en donde pasó todo mi tiempo todos los días. Como lo he mencionado, no soy una chica social, por lo que no cuento con muchos amigos. Por eso estudio tanto y soy tan solitaria.

Niego con la cabeza. No tengo porque pensar más en eso, duele, lo sé. Duele siempre estar sola, pero lo he soportado. Lo he soportado siempre. No tiene por qué afectarme ahora.

La chicharra suena y yo aún estoy fuera del edificio. ¡Rayos, olvide que en el primer periodo me toca Asuma Sarutobi! ¡Él no soporta que un alumno llegue tarde!

Por segunda vez tengo que correr y lo milagroso de todo es que no he tropezado con nada.

Llegó y abro las puertas y de inmediato voy hasta mi casillero para sacar mis zapatillos. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que he olvidado mi sombrilla y hoy probablemente llueva. Ay no. Pero tal vez más tarde deje de llover, después de todo no me iré temprano a casa.

Meto mis zapatos en el casillero y me pongo rápidamente mis zapatillas. Una vez lista, corro de nuevo hasta donde están las escaleras.

Inevitablemente paso por los salones 1-A y 1B.

No puedo controlarme y miró por un segundo el salón A, en un principio quise estar ahí, pero por haberme enfermado una semana antes de comenzar el primer semestre y faltar por tales motivos, la directora Tsunade-sama no me dejó de otra que colocarme en el salón 1-C.

Por el momento, esto no debe importarme.

En el último segundo, ingreso al salón antes de que Asuma-sensei entre y me siento aliviada. Le doy una mirada al salón por un microsegundo, solamente para ver como todos están platicando con sus amigos, seguramente platicando de lo genial que la han pasado este fin de semana.

De nuevo me digo a mí misma «Esto no debe afectarte». Camino hasta mi lugar. El penúltimo de la primera fila. Me siento en silencio y dejó mi mochila a un lado, no sin antes sacar mis cuadernos de la clase de Historia de Japón.

No puedo evitar y miró a todos los demás, dándome cuenta que siguen la misma rutina.

En la parte del frente, o mejor dicho, a cuatro sillas delante de mí se encuentran Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Son unas chicas bastantes bonitas y muy sonrientes. Las veo pelearse, como siempre, pero después se ríen. Ambas son hermosas.

Sakura Haruno es una chica inteligente y buena para los deportes. Está en el equipo de voleibol. La admiro de verdad, tiene esa espontaneidad al hablar con las personas y su cabello es lindo. De color rosa y además es muy femenina.

Mientras tanto, Ino Yamanaka no se queda atrás. Ella tiene muchos pretendientes, incluso mayores que ella. Siempre vienen a la hora de descanso a dejarle un presente o a invitarla a salir. Es miembro del comité estudiantil, por lo que es muy popular. Tiene un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. Eso les quita el aliento a los chicos.

No sé cuánto tiempo las estuve mirando, pero cuando los azules ojos de Ino-san me miraron me sonroje por haber sido pillada. Rápido tomo mi libro y fingí leerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo baje y de nuevo ellas estaban platicando.

Suspire.

Mire a mi costado, topándome con un grupo de chicos. Se tratan de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. Kiba, como siempre se encuentra hablando, o mejor dicho relatando historias de él como el protagonista. Rio un poco. Es gracioso y lindo a la vez. Me sonrojo por lo que pienso, pero no me siento avergonzada.

Shino por su parte siempre se mantiene en silencio, con sus gafas negras siempre puestas. A veces me pregunto ¿de qué color serán sus ojos? Él me causa algo de curiosidad porque no es muy platicador a menos con Kiba. Deben de ser grandes amigos.

Shikamaru está dormido. Sí, dormido sobre la banca. Siempre ha sido asi y le gusta decir "Problemático" a cualquier cosa. Pero es un genio. Ha ganado varios campeonatos de ajedrez y pertenece al club. Nos representa en las olimpiadas.

Y por último esta Choji. Choji siempre come algo, no se puede estar quieto, pero es un chico agradable. Siempre está al lado de Shikamaru, deben de conocerse desde mucho antes porque nunca los he visto separados.

Todos aquí tienen con quien juntarse; Sakura con Ino; Kiba con Shino y Shikamaru con Choji. Todos tienen con quien platicar, reír y pasarla bien.

Me gustaría poder sentir eso. Experimentar yo misma esa sensación de sentirte rodeada de personas que te quieren y que quieres. Estoy segura que debe ser genial.

—Chicos, dejen de hablar y vayan a su lugar.

La puerta se recorre y Asuma-sensei aparece. La encargada del salón nos pide que nos levantemos y hagamos una reverencia con nuestra cabeza. Después nos pide con nos sentemos.

Todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares y ven al pizarrón, claro, algunos ya que otros se han dispuesto a seguir con su plática mientras que Asuma-sensei se está escribiendo en el pizarrón sin sospechar nada.

Los asientos están llenos, a excepción el que está a mi derecha. Desde que ingrese a mi primer año aquí, ha estado vacío, incluso después de que llegue una semana después del comienzo de clases.

Muy pronto presentaremos los parciales y en unos cuantos meses llegarán las vacaciones de invierno, y con ella el cierre del primer ciclo escolar. Nadie habla del misterioso alumno, nombre que yo le he puesto, seguramente al igual que yo nadie sabe de quien se trate.

Bueno, eso no es de mi importancia.

Pongo atención a lo que Asuma-sensei dice y bajo la mirada solamente para toparme con la extensa explicación sobre el periodo Nara.

* * *

La chicharra suena y de nuevo nos ponemos de pie para despedir al profesor de la segunda clase. Una vez que sale, cada uno toma su almuerzo y sale del aula.

Yo no. De hecho, no tengo mucho apetito.

Al contrario que mis compañeros, yo decido quedarme aquí, entre estas cuatro paredes y con el resto de los bancos vacíos. Saco de mi mochila dos libros y los abro. Algebra I. Tengo que prepararme para los parciales. Para mis primeros parciales de bachillerato.

He escuchado de parte de mis compañeras que aquí esta Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha.

¿Por qué me altero?

Porque conozco a Sasuke Uchiha desde la secundaría, no, mejor dicho, desde mi niñez. La familia Uchiha es importante como la mía, por eso veo todo el tiempo a esa familia cada vez que tengo que asistir a esas reuniones aburridas con mi padre.

Lo conozco, no profundamente, pero sé lo necesario de él.

Es un genio. Un genio de verdad. Supera fácilmente a Shikamaru.

Ha tenido las mejores calificaciones desde siempre. Es un chico nato que no tiene por qué esforzarse con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

Por eso tengo que estudiar si quiere ser el primer lugar.

Después de unos minutos, me encuentro concentrada en los problemas que realizo. La mano me duele un poco, pero no le doy relevancia. Notó que el sol ha cambiado de posición, muy pronto la hora del almuerzo terminará.

—Hinata-san.

— ¡Kya!

Grito, y no es para menos. Estaba yo tan concentrada, sin mirar a mi alrededor cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro. De inmediato pensé en lo peor.

Veo que se trata de Iruka-sensei. Mi profesor de Biología.

—Oh, sensei.

—Gomen por asustarte –se disculpa y sonríe avergonzado. Niego con la cabeza y trato de sonreír yo también y que mi corazón deje de latir apresurado.

—N-No se preocupe. ¿Necesita algo? –preguntó pues que un profesor se te acerque solo significa una cosa.

Que van a pedirte un favor.

—De hecho, sí. La verdad me siento avergonzado por pedirte esto, pero eres la única salida que tengo.

Las palabras de Iruka-sensei suenan serias y esa mirada preocupada suya solo me confirma que el asunto es grave.

* * *

— _¿Podrías hacer que Naruto Uzumaki vuelva a la escuela? He intentado buscarlo pero él se rehúsa a verme. Cada vez que me ve, huye. Si no logro que regrese a la escuela lo antes posible, lo expulsarán y… yo bueno, no me sentiría contento si eso pasara._

« ¿Por qué nunca puedo decir que no?» pensé mientras caminaba por otra dirección que no era para ir a mi casa.

En estos momentos me debería de encontrar en la escuela, no, en la biblioteca de la escuela estudiando para mis exámenes, para asi superar a Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual si me ponía a pensar sonaba ridículo y para poder alcanzar mi sueño.

Pero no.

Ahora debo de encontrar a un chico y convencerle, yo, la chica tímida que no habla con nadie que no sea el retrato de su madre, la que no tiene amigos, la que no posee autoestima, de regresar a la escuela si no quiere ser expulsado.

Suelto otro suspiro. Vaya, nuevo record. Este día solo he soltado suspiros.

Y como si esto no fuese suficiente siento como una gota cae en mi cara. Miro al cielo y notó como muchas más gotas empiezan a bajar y yo sin sombrilla.

Genial.

Corrí hasta donde había un callejón para refugiarme de la lluvia. Tendría que esperar un poco, no quería mojarme y pescar un resfriado.

Bajo mi mirada y veo el pedazo de papel que Iruka-sensei me ha entregado con la dirección del chico misterioso.

Conocería al chico misterioso que nunca asistía a la escuela.

Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será?

No. Paró mis pensamientos. Hinata, esto no tiene que interesarte, tú solo ve a su casa, dile lo que tienes que decirle, si no quiere ir a la escuela, esto no tiene por qué preocuparte ni porque quitarte el sueño. Es solo otro alumno más que está dejando escapar su futuro.

Me asomo y me doy cuenta que la lluvia ha parado, pero las nubes no se van todavía. En fin, tengo que apresurarme.

Sigo caminando hasta que veo un negocio llamado "Centro de bateo Akatsuki". Miro la dirección apuntada en el papel que sostengo, solo para darme cuenta que he llegado a mi destino. Asiento con mi cabeza y respiro hondamente.

Solo es cuestión de llegar, entrar, saludar y preguntar por Naruto Uzumaki. Nada más. Un niño de primaria lo podría hacer ¿Por qué yo no?

«Porque eres muy tímida y únicamente hablas con el retrato de tu madre. Con nadie más» me contesta a mi mente.

Buen punto.

Camino de nuevo hasta el lugar, rogando porque mis palabras salgan fluidamente y no sonar como una tonta. Odio mi tartamudeo. Incluso mi padre me ha enviado con un especialista, el cual me aconsejo dejar de sentir nervios.

¡Claro! Es fácil decirlo. Me gustaría que el doctor Kabuto-san estuviese en mis zapatos.

Bien, no es momento de culpar gente.

Empujo la puerta y veo a un apuesto hombre joven leyendo el periódico. No se da cuenta de mi presencia. Trago saliva antes de hablar…

—B-Buenas…

Pero antes de que complete mi oración, salto de mi lugar solo para ver como un chico cae a mis pies, balbuceando incoherencias y quejidos de dolor.

Parpadeo un par de veces y levanto mi mirada, asustada.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Ah –escuchó como el joven hombre suspira — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo, Naruto?

¿Naruto? ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

¡¿Dónde?!

Miró hacia donde el apuesto hombre mira y ahí me topo con un par de ojos azules. De un intenso azul oscurecidos por la ira que me dejan sin aliento.

He leído partes como estás en libros. Libros que mi madre me dejo antes de morir. Libros que me leía desde que yo estuve en su vientre.

Recuerdo como los escritores describían estos momentos. Cuando vez a tu alma gemela, al amor de tu vida o la persona que cambiaría tu vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero esto que sentí yo cuando vi sus ojos no se comparó en nada a lo que he leído.

Me perdía en su mirar.

Me perdía en su cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, sus hebras doradas eran alborotadas, pero eso en lugar de hacerlo ver desalineado lo hacían ver… lindo. Vi su rostro, su piel era ligeramente tostada pero perfecta que hacía que su par de zafiros sobresalieran y fuera lo primero que vieras. Note sus marcas en sus mejillas. Un pequeño zorrito me vino a mi mente.

Dios, nunca me puse a ver nadie como él de esta manera. Ni si quiera a fijarme en las partes de nadie.

¿Por qué con él sí?

Y tampoco sentir lo que siento.

Cuando desperté, noté que él me miraba. Sentí mi rostro arder ¿Por cuánto tiempo me estaba mirando? O mejor dicho

¡¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo?!

Una especie de cosquilleo inundo mi estómago.

—El empezó primero, Yahiko. Además, me debe dinero.

—Te he dicho como mil veces que este es un lugar para batear, no para que tengas tus peleas internas.

No fue hasta que el joven hombre de cabello color… ¿casi naranja? Me miró y se dio cuenta que estoy aquí y que no se trata de un fantasma.

— ¡Bienvenida! –me da la bienvenida y yo solo bajo la mirada —. Ah, me disculpo si viste esto –alce la mirada y vi como el más alto de los dos tomaba del cuello al poseedor de ese par de zafiros —, Naruto no sabe controlarse.

— Yo… –intento hablar pero me doy cuenta que parece que estoy susurrando. Vamos, Hinata, no temas. El chico se ve violento, pero no vas a pegarle ni a buscar problemas. Solo tienes que decirle que si no regresa a la escuela lo expulsarán, y listo —. Yo… soy Hinata Hyuga y… vengo de parte de… Iruka-sensei para…

Demasiado tarde, el chico rubio que antes se encontraba atrapado en el brazo del hombre de cabello casi naranja ha saltado por la… ¿ventana? Sí que es rápido.

—Siempre huyendo –escuche susurrar al viento.

— ¿D-Dije algo malo? –pregunte.

— Ah, no, no, Naruto es asi cuando se trata de la escuela –ahora veo que Iruka-sensei no mentía cuando decía que Naruto Uzumaki huía cada vez que lo veía —. Me llamo Yahiko y soy el encargado de ese lugar –se presenta ante mí mientras toma al chico que aun esta inconsciente en el suelo para sentarlo en uno de los sillones.

—Un gusto… –contesto como puedo.

— ¿Asi que Iruka te ha mandado en su lugar? no lo culpo, cualquiera se daría por vencido. Naruto es un hueso duro de roer.

—Al… parecer sí –le contesto —. Ano… ¿p-puede decirle que, si no regresa a la escuela puede ser expulsado?

Yahiko-san saca un cigarrillo de sus pantalones y lo enciende. Después de unos segundos y soltar el humo contenido en sus pulmones, asiente.

—Yo le digo. Y gracias por venir hasta acá.

—No hay de que –respondo sincera, de hecho no me afectado en nada venir aquí salvo perderme una tarde de estudio, pero esta noche repondría el tiempo perdido.

Hago una reverencia corta y me voy por donde vine.

Una vez más el cielo esta nublado, más de lo que recuerdo. Siento frío y me froto las piernas con una y la otra para poder subir la temperatura de mis piernas descubiertas por la falda tableada.

No cumplí con lo tratado, pero antes de que hablara el chico ya había huido. Lo intente. Es lo que le diría el día de mañana a Iruka-sensei, además le he dejado el mensaje a Yahiko-san, y prometió decírselo a Uzumaki-kun. No había porque sentirme culpable.

Estaba a punto de dar mi primer paso para poder ir a casa cuando sentí una mano cubrir mi boca y sentir como mi cuerpo era arrastrado hacia atrás. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sentí pánico.

¿Acaso me estaban secuestrando?

—Si gritas o algo por el estilo, te violo aquí mismo.

Eso lejos de tranquilizarme me altere más, y me sonroje cuando sentí su voz y sus labios cerca de mi oído.

Nadie se me ha acercado de esta manera.

Me quedo quieta, no puedo moverme.

La lluvia comienza a caer, pero al encontrarme escondida en otro callejón no me he mojado.

Estoy atrapada entre los brazos de un desconocido que ha amenazado con violarme si pido ayuda. Bonito día el de hoy, ¿no?

—Bien, voy a soltarte, pero si piensas en escapar, voy a cumplir con lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento aun con su mano tapando mi boca.

Él me quita su mano y yo no me giro, no quiero ver su cara. Capaz de que se trate de un asesino suelto que me perseguirá si logro escapar por haber visto su rostro. Y peor sería si reconociera que soy una Hyuga.

No sé qué fue lo que paso, tal vez estuve pensando en todas las posibilidades de quedar tirada ahí en medio del callejón muerta o que mi padre me recibiera cortada en miles de cuadritos, que no me di cuenta hasta que sentir lo duro de la pared y después su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro.

Al darme cuenta de quien se trataba mis ojos se abrieron aún más.

— ¿N-Naruto Uzumaki?

Él no reaccionó, solo me miró con su par de zafiros. Me sonroje. ¡¿Por qué me sonrojaba?! Ese chico me tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. No podía escapar. Podría hacerme daño. Yo no tenía por qué andarme sonrojando, y mucho menos en una situación como esta.

En mi mente solo pude maldecir el momento en que acepte hacerle ese favor a Iruka-sensei.

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

**Hola a todos. Soy Miss Caos y esta es mi pequeña historia, obviamente de mi pareja favorita: NaruHina. **

**Es la primera que hago, asi que solo pido que sean lindos conmigo en cuanto a dejar comentarios se trata. He venido a probar suerte en esto de los fanfics. **

**Asi que bueno, dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Valentia

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

**Valentía.**

* * *

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, estos me pesaban mucho y mi vista estaba nublada. Dios, ¿Qué me había pasado? Abrí mis aperlados ojos al fin y me topé con los azules ojos de Naruto Uzumaki y su rostro muy cercano al mío.

¡¿Qué diablos?!

— ¡Kya!

Si hay una cosa que las persones tienen que saber de mí es que soy demasiado tímida. Demasiado. Por lo tanto, despertarme y que el rostro de un chico que me amenazó con violarme si pedía ayuda sea lo primero que vea, recibirán un cabezazo de mi parte.

Me enderece y noté que estaba cubierta por pequeño cobertor. Lo subí hasta mi pecho, como si este fuese una especie de escudo que me protegía.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! –el rubio de ojos azules me gritó fuertemente y furioso. Es de esperarse, le acabo de dar un cabezazo que lo lanzó a más de un metro.

Tuve el impulso de soltar una risa en ver el chichón que comenzaba a formarse en su frente. Era gracioso.

Pero… Naruto Uzumaki estaba cerca de mí, otra vez. Mi rostro pasó a ser un foquito de Navidad. ¿Por qué esta manía de acercarse tanto a mi rostro? ¿Acaso no nota lo nerviosa que me pone su cercanía? Creo que una persona puede notar mi rostro completamente pintado de rojo cereza. Nadie es tan estúpido.

— ¡E-Estaba demasiado cerca! –conteste, avergonzada y alejándome todo lo que podía de él.

El Uzumaki solo bufa, y se aleja. Suspiró aliviada.

Una vez sin su cercanía, observo a mí alrededor. Estoy en una cama. Dentro de una habitación con las paredes pintadas de color azul pálido, con varios cuadros alrededor, me distraigo en ver los trazos de aquellas obras de arte. ¿Dónde los habrá conseguido?

Pero dejo esa cuestión para preguntarme algo más importante.

¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Lo último que recuerdo…

_—Bien, voy a soltarte, pero si piensas en escapar, voy a cumplir con lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo?_

¿Qué no estábamos en el callejón? ¿Qué no me había empujado al callejón para darme uno de los mayores sustos de mi vida, hacer que mi corazón se altere peor que meterte a una casa de los espantos y hacer que me sonroje aún más que un corredor de un maratón?

¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso me ha secuestrado con el propósito de ser su esclava sexual?!

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó temerosa y con mis ojos mirándole nerviosamente.

Él me mira de nuevo con sus azules ojos. Dios, son encantadores… ¡Un momento! ¡Concentración, Hinata, concentración! No te distraigas observando los ojos de quien pudiese ser tu raptor y posiblemente asesino.

— ¿Qué quiero de ti? –me pregunta.

Las penumbras de la habitación hacen que sus ojos sean más profundos. Notó un brillo malévolo pintados en ellos. ¿Qué me va hacer?

—Todo.

Sudó. Toda yo suda y puedo sentir que mi cuerpo se estremece al ver como se acerca a pasos lentos hacía a mí. No vale la pena gritar, seguramente nadie me escuchará. Si trato de defenderme será en vano, hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de practicar judo y karate. Seré pan comido.

—P-Por favor… –suplico, con mis ojos húmedos —. N-No me haga nada…

Se detiene un momento y veo como él alza mi mano, coge un mechón de mi cabello y yo cierro mis ojos con miedo.

Si va hacer algo, que lo haga rápido.

Oigo su risa. No, risa no es, son carcajadas. Confundida, abro mis ojos solamente para verlo reírse como un desquiciado y con una mano en su estómago, incluso es tan fuerte su risa que no puede mantener el equilibrio y cae al suelo.

— ¡¿En serio creíste que yo…?! –más risas lo atacaron.

¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Eh? –es lo más inteligente que puedo preguntar.

La oscuridad se va cuando él prende las luces. Ahí puedo notar que sonríe. Sonríe como un chiquillo después de haber hecho una travesura.

—No eres mi tipo –me dijo con el rostro serio.

Tengo que decir que Naruto Uzumaki es alguien bastante bipolar. Un momento se encuentra amenazándome y al poco rato se encuentra riéndose como si nada. ¿Qué va después? ¿Verle como llora como magdalena y después empieza a romper cosas sin control?

—Yo… –la verdad es que me enfada su comportamiento. ¡¿Quién se cree que es para andar asustándome y después decirme como si nada en mis narices "No eres mi tipo"?!

N-Ni que estuviese tan guapo.

« Aja. Admítelo, Hyuga. El chico esta para comerse» mi mente me juego mal y me sonrojo por lo que pienso.

Definitivamente el ser que vive dentro de mi cabeza es alguien completamente diferente a mí.

—Yahiko me dijo ya a lo que viniste –antes de que me armara de valor para decirle un par de cosas, él interrumpe mis pensamientos y habla, mientras se sienta y se deja caer des espaldas en la cama.

Recorro mis pies y me apegó más a la cabecera. Dios, estoy compartiendo la misma cama de un chico que ni si quiera conozco.

Me sonrojo. La manera en la que la digo hace pensar otra cosa.

Por precaución veo bajo el cobertor y notó que estoy vestida.

Qué alivio.

—Me disculpo si me porte brusco, es solo que le he dicho miles de veces a Iruka que no pienso asistir a la escuela –explica y rueda hasta quedar boca abajo y mirarme.

Sí… Naruto Uzumaki es bipolar.

— Ah…

— ¡Traje bocadillos!

Antes de que pueda hablar, alguien abre la puerta violentamente. Veo que se trata de una mujer. Una linda, por cierto.

Tiene el cabello azul, azul eléctrico, corto y con una flor de papel en su cabello. Me sonríe con dulzura mientras camina y deja una bandeja con galletas y vasos llenos de zumo de naranja en una mesita apartada.

— ¡Konan! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no entrar a mi habitación? En estos momentos podría estar haciendo el sexo y tú entras sin tocar.

—Naruto, seamos realistas. Seguirás siendo virgen hasta que mueras.

— ¡Oye!

Qué… directos. La chica de cabello azul se gira y me sonríe nuevamente, dándole un golpe a la mano de Uzumaki que intentaba tomar una galleta.

— ¡Oh, disculpa! Soy Konan, la novia de Yahiko y una especie de hermana mayor de este idiota.

— ¡Hey! –reclama Naruto, enfadado.

—Naruto-baka te trajo aquí. Al pareces te desmayaste.

¿Y cómo no iba a desmayarme si un chico se acerca mucho a mi rostro? No soy muy buena con los chicos, de hecho, prefiero pasar desapercibida.

Pero… él pudo haberme dejado abandonada entre la soledad del callejón, poniéndome en riesgo. ¿Por qué me trajo aquí, a su habitación? Ni si quiera nos conocemos y dudo que este sea un buen inicio de una amistad, eh.

—Discúlpalo, pierde los estribos cuanto se trata de la escuela. Todo lo que te dijo, olvídalo. Nunca lo cumple.

Claro, olvidar. Asi no más.

**_—Si gritas o algo por el estilo, te violo aquí mismo._**

Nunca olvidaré algo como eso.

Por primera vez, miró hacia la ventana y notó que la noche cubre el cielo. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hora es?

Me quitó el cobertor y miró la hora en el reloj cercano. ¡10:30! He estado cuatro horas desmayada. ¡Papá va a matarme!

Un momento ¿no era hoy que traería a sus socios a cenar en casa?

¡Oh no!

— ¡Tengo que irme! –gritó mientras recojo mis cosas como un rayo —. ¡G-Gracias por todo y lamento haber sido una molestia!

Y sin ni si quiera ver el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki asi como la hermosa chica de cabello azul con una flor de papel, cierro la puerta para ya nunca verlos.

Por lo menos, eso espero yo.

Porque mi corazón me dice otra cosa.

* * *

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos y más rayos!

Aún sigue lloviendo, justo cuando creía que esto no podría ser peor. Llegaré a casa y me presentare a los socios más importantes de papá que vienen desde China, Corea del Sur y Hong Kong echa una sopa.

Mi padre por lo menos ve en mí esperanzas de poder ser lo que él desea. Cuando eres una mujer dentro de la familia Hyuga y, como yo, eres la primogénita del cabeza de familia, esto significa que tienes que esforzarte mucho.

Más que todos los demás.

Igual que mi madre, tengo que ser delicada y atenta con los socios de mi padre. Ellos tienen que ver los modales y cortesía de toda la familia, lo cual recae en mí. No dudo en ningún momento que mi padre me comprometa con algún hijo de sus socios.

Es un destino del cual creo que nunca escaparé. Esto me entristece. Si mamá estuviese aquí, ya hubiese reclamada. Ella odiaba este tipo de cosas a pesar que lo mismo pasó con ella. La comprometieron con mi padre, ella me lo confeso en una tarde de otoño, pero a comparación de otros matrimonios que comenzaban de esta manera y que terminaban vacíos y carentes de amor, ella si se enamoró de papá y viceversa.

Dudo que conmigo pase lo mismo. Mucho menos sin el apoyo de ella.

Trató de correr, pero soy pésima en deportes. Casi caigo al asfalto, pero logro estabilizarme. No me queda de otra que caminar y dejar que las gotas de lluvia me mojen sin parar.

Otro fracaso que agregar a tu lista, Hinata. Serás nuevamente el hazmerreír de toda la familia Hyuga.

¿Por qué tuve que ser chica y no chico? ¿Lo que papá siempre deseo como su primogénito?

Me detengo bajo un negocio, dejando que la lluvia me moje toda. Ahora pienso, ¿de qué vale que me apresure? ¿Para qué? en cuanto llegue recibiré un sermón de parte de mi padre, después me aburrirá y me hará sentir mal con su tradicional discurso de porque yo soy su vergüenza. Pero tampoco puedo darme el lujo de no llegar a casa.

Bien, tal vez de una vuelta por algún parque y llegue más tarde. Soy silenciosa y no haré ningún ruido que a nadie despertaré. Asi me ahorraré el interrogatorio de mi padre en cuanto llegue.

Sintiéndome miserable, empiezo a caminar otra vez y…

— ¡Achú! –estornudo. Genial.

¿Otra cosa catastrófica que le tenga que pasar a Hinata el día de hoy?

— ¡Oye! ¡Rarita!

Alguien… ¿Alguien me llamo rarita?

Me giró, ofendida por su puesto, para ver una luz. Se trata de una motocicleta, que se detiene a unos escasos metros de mí.

El conductor la apaga y se quita el casco para revelar su rostro.

Cuando dije que jamás, en serio, jamás me volvería a encontrar con Naruto Uzumaki me di cuenta que hablé muy pronto.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? –me cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa al verme.

* * *

¿Cómo es que me meto en este tipo de situaciones? Me sigo preguntando.

Estoy sentada y me encuentro demasiado cerca con un chico que apenas acabo de conocer y del cual sé que no podremos ser ni si quiera compañeros. No lo odio, la verdad es que no, pero sus acciones me desconciertan y me confunden.

¿Por qué me persiguió y me quiere llevar a casa? No lo entiendo.

¿Lastima? Yo no necesito lastima de nadie.

Suficiente tengo con mi familia.

—Ano… –genial Hyuga, tu tartamudeo no es necesario ahora. Carraspeo, intentando sonar segura de mi misma. Una tarea imposible para mí —… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con los gorilas?

¿Ah? este chico es raro. ¡Y él osa llamarme rara a mí!

—N-No.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

— ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué me seguiste y ahora me llevas a mi casa?

—Ah, ¿eso? Pues porque Konan me lo ordeno. No te pudo decir nada cuando saliste, asi que a empujones me saco de mi habitación y me amenazó con golpearme en un lugar privado con un palo de golf si no te daba un aventón. Tómalo como una especie de tregua por lo de atrás.

¿Asi que no lo hizo por iniciativa propia? Me siento desilusionada… ¡¿Eh?!

¿P-Por qué me siento asi? ¡Apenas lo conozco! No es como si sintiera algo por él…

« ¿La atracción no cuenta? ¿Ese cosquilleo que sentiste cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ti? » Mi mente interviene y estoy pensando seriamente en ir y pedir una cita con el psicólogo Kabuto.

Bien, lo admito. Tal vez sienta atracción por él. ¡Pero hasta ahí! El día de mañana jamás volveremos a cruzarnos y esta conversación que tuvimos quedara en el olvido y en el rincón más recóndito de toda mi memoria.

En cuanto lleguemos a casa le diré gracias, hare una reverencia y le daré la espalda. Nunca lo volveré a ver. ¡Nunca en mi vida!

El transcurso duro más rápido de lo que me imagine. Alce la mirada para notar que estábamos en frente de mi casa, o mejor dicho, mansión.

— ¡Sugoi! ¿Está es tu casa? –pregunta con sus ojos brillantes. Parece un niño que un chico de 16 años.

—Si –contesto como puedo.

—Es demasiado grande. Apuesto a que eres muy rica, ¿no? –se gira un poco y de nuevo me siento paralizada ante sus azules ojos.

¡¿Por qué siento que me hace falta el aire cuando me topo con sus ojos?! ¿Acaso será un hipnotizador?

—Supongo –le contesto, la verdad ese tema es neutral para mí.

—Pues no te comportas como la mayoría de las chicas ricas. Pero a pesar de eso, eres rara.

— ¿G-Gracias?

Suspiro y empiezo a bajarme de la motocicleta. ¿Cómo fue que me subi? Bajar pie derecho…

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Se supone que me bajo de esta motocicleta. ¿Qué más? levanto mi mirada y veo esa sonrisa de él, burlona pero hermosa. Para que mentir, posee una hermosa sonrisa y sus marquitas lo hacen ver aún más lindo.

— ¿Bajarme?

— ¿Así? deja que te ayude.

—Ah, yo… puedo hacerlo sola.

—Claro que no, deja que te ayude.

—En serio, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—No. No lo harás.

Siento sus manos en mis caderas y me sonrojo.

Ok, esto me está cansando. Este día no es precisamente como pensaba que sería.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con voz estrangulada porque tengo un enorme nudo en mi garganta que no me deja hablar con claridad y los nervios comiéndome viva.

Solo veo su sonrisa y siento como me carga, tal como un príncipe carga a su princesa… Diablos ¿en qué estupideces estoy pensando?

—Listo.

—Gracias –bajo la mirada y por algún motivo mi corazón no deja de latir apresurado —… de nuevo.

—No hay de qué.

Antes de que él se vaya, algo en mi interior me dice que lo detenga. Y lo peor de todo, es que le hago caso en lugar de las órdenes que mi cerebro me dicta.

— ¡E-Espere, Uzumaki-san!

Él se detiene y me mira con una ceja alzada.

—Yo… s-sobre la escuela…

—No iré –fue cortante y de nuevo emprende su marcha.

—I-Iruka-sensei se veía realmente preocupado porque usted asista.

—No quiero ir. Se lo he dicho muchas veces.

— ¿P-Por qué no quiere ir?

Tal vez no debí preguntar, es decir, son cosas suyas que a mí no me tienen porque interesar. Si él quiere o no ir, no es asunto mío. Pero por alguna extraña explicación, quiero saber por qué.

¿Qué es lo que esconde este chico?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Bien, esto no me lo esperaba.

De nuevo esta cerca. Creo que debo de dejarle claro a Uzumaki-san que no se me acerque mucho porque en cualquier momento me puedo desmayar.

Mis piernas tiemblan pero esto no me impide retroceder un paso. Pero él se acerca. Y mucho.

—S-Sí… no quieres decirme…

— ¿Me tienes miedo, cierto? –pregunta y veo tristeza en sus azules ojos.

Esto hace que me quede callada y no le responda rápido. Si en un principio me hubiese hecho esta misma cuestión le respondería afirmativamente. Si, si le tengo miedo, pero ahora, mientras lo veo asi, bajando su mirada, no. Al contrario, siento un sentimiento completamente extraño en mi pecho que me duele verle asi.

—N-No. No te tengo miedo…

—No mientas.

—A-Al principio, cuando me… arrastraste al callejón y cuando te vi… en el centro de bateo, si, si me causaste algo de miedo, pero… ahora no.

Él levanta la mirada, parpadeando, luciendo sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

—S-Sí –sonrió, con mis mejillas sonrojadas, y él también lo hace.

Y ambos nos sonreímos y comenzamos a reír. No sé porque rio, pero se siente bien. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, reír con alguien más. Siempre me he mantenido callada, siempre silenciosa, sin a nadie que decirle mis pesares o contarle mis anécdotas de todo lo que he hecho durante el día salvo al retrato de mi madre. Pero con él… con Naruto Uzumaki es algo tan sencillo.

Te sientes rodeada por una calidez, como la de un sol. Envuelta en un brillo en la que te sientes protegida.

Extraño, ¿no?

Antes moría de miedo por la presencia de este chico y ahora rio como una niña pequeña, acompañada de él.

— ¿Sabes, Hinata? eres diferente a lo que pensaba –vaya, me ha llamado por mi nombre.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. Tal vez… el tipo de chica que eres si me guste.

Mi sonrisa se borra.

¿M-Me acaba de decir que le gusto?

¿Acabo de recibir mi primera confesión?

— ¿Te volveré a ver? –me pregunta, dando unos pasos atrás y sonriéndome, dejándome más confundida que de costumbre desde que lo conocí.

Decido no darle mucha importancia a lo de antes y solo le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Eso depende de ti.

— ¿Eh? –ahora él es desconcertado.

—M-Me verás todos los días si vas a la escuela.

Y sin más, me giro sobre mi misma y comienzo a caminar hasta el portón de mi casa, con mis piernas temblando como una gelatina y con mis ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de haber sacado esa valentía para decirle eso a un chico.

A Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero… me gusta la sensación.

**Está historia continuará…**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Muchas, muchas, no, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hicieron sonreír como el Joker. Bueno, no tanto asi, pero sí me hicieron sonreír.**

**Estoy contenta y feliz por haber sido recibida de esta manera, con comentarios de lindas personas que les gustó lo que escribí.**

**Agradezco a:**

Nahi Shite, Guest, dark side of everyone, Giisi-chan, Anie Thompson, CatoCandy y aio hyuga.

**Para que no haiga duda, sí, este fic puede parecerse a ****"Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun****" un anime que a mí parecer es entretenido y divertido. Les confieso que me inspire en ese anime, pero no saque toda la historia de ahí. **

**Le explicaré.**

**Hace un mes se podría decir que era una chica normal, de esas que charlaba con sus amigos sobre chicos guapos, sobre lo que hicimos el fin de semana, etc. Hasta que ¡sorpresa! Mi hermana mayor nos sale con el cuento que tiene un novio. Esto no me agrado mucho ya que soy alguien celosa, sobre todo con mi hermana que tenemos la costumbre de hacer todo juntas, pero bueno esa es otra historia. El punto fue que llego él y, tengo que decir que nuestra presentación fue todo menos amistosa. A mí me gustaban las cosas que él odiaba y yo ignoraba fríamente las cosas que él amaba –en pocas palabras, no nos llevábamos bien–. Él decidió hacer un tregua conmigo y me regalo un DVD con todos los capítulos de un anime de nombre que no recordaba (Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun). Al principio pensé en tirarlo, es decir, no me interesaban en lo absoluto eso. Pero por no hacerle el feo, decidí verlo y me termino gustando. Como es irónica la vida, ¿no?**

**Me gustó tanto que las cosas que antes me interesaban pasaron a segundo plano y el anime, el manga y todo lo relacionado con Asia, fueron mis prioridades. Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun se convirtió para mí como el principio de todo, asi como mi afición por los chicos que les gusta los dulces –condenado Yuzan, te amo–. **

**Luego siguió Naruto, que estoy viendo para no perder detalle. Llevo la mitad ya de Naruto Shippuden. Wow, lo que puedes hacer en un mes.**

**¡Ame a Hinata Hyuga desde el primer momento! Es tan linda y tímida, una combinación adorable. ¡Es mi amor platónico lésbico!... Okey, aquello fue muy pervertido. Para que no haiga dudas soy una chica heterosexual, es solo que creo que me gusta un poco el yuri. No se alarmen.**

**En resumen y para que no se revuelvan, esta idea del fic me vino al ver Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, pero esta historia no será igual que el anime. Hay cosas que si son mías y hay otras que no lo son.**

**Chicas –porque creo que la mayoría son chicas– espero que este capítulo les agrade y que me vuelvan a dejar sus lindos comentarios que son mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo. Tengo tiempo libre, mucho tiempo libre porque mi escuela está en ****"semana cultural****" aunque para mi suena una excusa para no dar clases. Los aprovecharé para adelantar capítulos.**

**Antes de irme, vi la película nueva de Naruto. La verdad me pareció un desperdicio de tiempo… sinceramente ¡yo quería ver más Hinata! le hicieron tanta publicidad para que saliera tan poco. Injusticia. Pero valió la pena porque vi a Naruto/Menma… **

**Dios, desde que lo vi he tenido sueños húmedos con él… ¡¿Dije eso en voz alta?! Lo siento, no quiero pervertirlos, pero para que mentir, ¿no?**

**Asi que les voy a hacer una preguntita.**

**¿Quieren que Menma participe en mi historia? La verdad a mí me gustaría, pero quisiera saber si ustedes lo quieren asi.**

**Y… ¿podrían recomendarme fics buenos NaruHina? pueden ser del mundo ninja, UA, fuera de lo normal, en fin, lo que sea. Apenas estoy en esto de los fics y quisiera leer cosas interesantes. Y si hay uno que metan a Menma –en serio, me quede obsesionada con él– mucho mejor.**

**Ya no digo más y espero sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la otra.**


	3. La curiosidad mató al gato

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

**La curiosidad mato al gato.**

* * *

**Miércoles.**

Al parecer las lluvias seguirán por varios días. Suspiró y siento algo de sueño. Anoche no pude dormir mucho.

No es que padezca insomnio ni nada de eso, es solo que digamos que el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki ¡no dejo de pasarse una, y otra, y otra, otra vez por mi mente! ni contar borreguitas me hizo dormir por estar pensando en él.

¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?!

Solo han pasado más de 12 horas que conozco a ese chico.

He escuchado rumores que es imposible que duermas al estar pensando en tu chico, en tu media naranja, tu alma gemela, aquel que te complementa. Al principio pensé «Que estupidez más grande. ¿Desvelarse por andar pensando en un chico? ¡Por Dios!» Si, Hinata, ahora no dejas de pensar en él.

Mi corazón no deja de latir y mis mejillas se sonrojan suavemente al pensar, sí, otra vez en él, en sus ojos azules zafiro que tienen su propio brillo, en su piel ligeramente tostada que lo hace ver tan guau, en sus rubios y rebeldes mechones que son el complemento perfecto. Sí, un Hércules, un Adonis, todo un chico atractivo que una quisiera echárselo a la boca.

Me detengo en seco por las cosas en que pienso.

¡Maldición, Hinata! deja de pensar en él. Naruto Uzumaki no está pensando en ti, y tú, tampoco debes de pensar en él. ¡Solo es un chico que conociste y ya!

_— ¿Me tienes miedo, cierto? –_

Aquel recuerdo llega a mi mente. Muerdo mi labio desesperada.

Sería una vil mentirosa si dijera que no fue nada. Porque en mi interior, en mi corazón sentí como se oprimía al ver sus ojos azules decaídos, escuchar su voz entristecida, notar que su hermosa sonrisa desaparecía. ¡Por Dios, Hina! Él te flechó como Cupido.

Bien, bien. Ok, lo admito. Sí, el chico me gusto, me causo cosas que ninguno otro me ha causado. Ni si quiera Sasuke Uchiha que es un modelo (opinión de todas, todas mis compañeras, profesoras de la escuela, chicas más grandes que yo, ¡incluso la señora que sirve los almuerzos!) y el chico más guapo en todo Japón. No lo niego, pero a veces pienso que se exceden.

Es decir, tantos intentos que hacen todas ellas para que Uchiha-san les preste atención danlástima. Especialmente Sakura Haruno.

Haruno-san es una chica bonita y linda, pero cuando Uchiha-san está cerca se comporta de otra manera. Sé que todas las chicas nos comportamos diferente con el chico que nos gusta, pero… todas las fans-girls de Sasuke Uchiha tienden a ser… Ah, ¿cómo lo puedo decir sin sonar mal sonante?... algo ¿obsesivas? ¿Irritantes? ¿Molestas…? No lo sé.

Yo no soy nadie para juzgarlas.

¡Además ya me he desviado del tema!

Naruto Uzumaki es lindo, no lo voy a negar.

Siento el calor de todo mi cuerpo subir a mis mejillas. Genial, ahora debo parecer una luz de bengala ambulante. Pero dudo que me lo encuentre. ¡Y esta vez será asi! Ayer fue pura casualidad. Pura y absoluta casualidad, además él mismo me lo confeso.

Él fue obligado por su casi-hermana mayor en ir a buscarme y llevarme a mi casa. Nada más.

Y a pesar que intente que viniera…

_—M-Me verás todos los días si vas a la escuela._

Sé que no sucederá.

Tan metida estuve en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba. La agujetas de mis Converse estaban desabrochadas que no pude evitar pisar una de ellas e inevitablemente perder el equilibrio.

Iba a caer. La gravedad hacía su trabajo y yo no tardaría en caer al piso en espera de darme un golpe por mi falta de atención al camino.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando encontrar el impacto y colocando mis manos frente de mí para que el golpe doliese menos.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llego.

Una vez más alguien me tomaba de mi cintura sin mi consentimiento. Demasiada confianza, debo de decir para una chica que no está acostumbrada al contacto físico con otras personas que ya sean chicas o chicos.

Abrí mis ojos al sentirme segura y me vi cerca de un cuerpo masculino.

Pasee mi mirada y me topé con un uniforme perfectamente limpio, ordenado e impecable, la corbata estaba algo desalineada, pero todos lo demás lucía bien.

Levante mi mirada, para agradecerle obviamente quien me detuvo y evito que fuese el hazmerreír en la calle pública.

Con lo que me tope fue con unos serios, incluso fríos, ojos aguamarina que no dejaban de observarme. Me quede en silencio, callada y sin decir nada.

Sus cabellos eran rojizos y desordenados. Su piel era increíblemente blanca, incluso más blanca que la mía propia o del mismo tono. Sus ojos eran verdes como lo dije antes y estaban enmarcados por un contorno negro que los hacían ver más profundos.

Y en su frente, había un tatuaje con el kanji de amor.

Era un chico con facciones preciosas.

Su aspecto parecía el de alguien cálido y sensible, pero su mirada era fría y calculadora.

—Yo… –no reacciono a decir otra cosa más que no sean tartamudeos y es que, me ha dejado impresionada.

Él no dice nada, solo aleja sus manos de mi cintura y se aleja en silencio, sin girarse ni agregar nada.

Yo lo veo desde mi sitio y notó sus pasos ligeros pero firmes sobre el asfalto, caminando con la cabeza en alto y con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Raro.

Ayer me topo con un chico y el día siguiente con otro.

¿Qué sigue, Dios mío? ¿Toparme con Justin Bieber el fin de semana?

Niego con mi cabeza y sigo mi camino, no sin antes voltear y mirar hacia donde el chico de cabellos pelirrojos se ha ido.

* * *

La chicharra suena.

El primer periodo se ha terminado. Dejó que un suspiro salga de mis labios por la larga jornada. Inglés. Una materia algo complicada, sobre todo si alguien como Anko Mitarashi es tu profesora.

Veo como todos salen del salón, acompañados de sus amigos mientras me quedo sola. Bueno, no debo quejarme, asi lo he elegido yo. Asi lo quise. No he hecho ningún esfuerzo por hablar con nadie más por ese temor mío de echarlo a perder o simplemente no caerle bien a la persona con la que quiero entablar una conversación amistosa.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida?

En mi habitación, entre las penumbras y con el retrato de mi madre puedo ser yo, hablar con claridad y sin tartamudeos. Y dentro de mi mente también. Esos son los lugares en los cuales me siento segura.

Pero en el mundo exterior no.

Delante de la mirada severa de mi padre tampoco.

¡Ni mucho menos delante de todos mis compañeros!

Qué vida tan lamentable.

Saco mis libros de mi mochila, para ya saben, estudiar y estudiar, pero algo me detiene.

El asiento vacío a mi derecha.

El lugar en donde el chico misterioso debería de estar sentado.

El lugar que ocuparía Naruto.

No ha venido hoy.

Iruka-sensei no se ha aparecido por ningún lado. Hay rumores que no pudo venir el día de hoy por cuestiones personales, pero no lo sé en realidad.

_— ¿Te volveré a ver? _

_—Eso depende de ti._

_— ¿Eh? _

_—M-Me verás todos los días si vas a la escuela._

No sé si fue imaginación mía, pero noté que él si quería venir. Esconde algo, algo que no quiere que nadie se entere. Puso una barrera entre él y yo cuando le pregunté y después me hizo una pregunta sobre si le tenía miedo.

Mi mente comienza a atar cabos sueltos, pero ni si quiera asi puedo unir una razón del porque no quiere venir.

Pobrecillo.

Algo en mí me pide que lo vaya a buscar de nuevo, pero mi cerebro interviene. ¿Para que ir si yo misma ando diciendo que no lo volvería a ver? ¿Acaso quiero verle?

«Si/No»

¡Oh, Hinata! ¿Quién te entiende? ¡Ni yo misma te entiendo!

Rayos, esto es peor que miles de problemas de Algebra avanzada.

Necesito aire. ¡Sí que lo necesito!

Otro día en que no estudias, Hinata.

Bueno, ya encontrarás tiempo.

* * *

Siento al frío aire chocar contra mi rostro. Vaya que esto se siente de maravilla.

Me dejo caer en una de las bancas, detrás del edificio número 3, en donde se encuentran la mayoría de los chicos que están en segundo año. El almuerzo aún no termina, asi que puedo estar tranquila.

Sé que puedo pescar un resfriado, pero se siente genial cuando algunas gotas caen sobre mi cabellera. La lluvia se ha terminado, por ahora y solo ha quedado el resto de gotas sobre las hojas de los árboles que tengo frente de mí.

Hay algo de neblina, pero estoy conforme.

Ahora solo necesito tranquilizarme y ordenar las ideas de mi cabeza y sacarme a Naruto Uzumaki de mi mente.

Lo primordial para mí son los exámenes. Falta mucho para que estos lleguen, o mejor dicho, tres semanas, pero no importa. Es algo que me importa. De esta manera puedo alcanzar mi meta.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede con mis ojos cerrados, relajándome y aspirando el aroma a tierra mojada, pero fueron unos ruidos a unos metros del lugar en donde me encontraba que me hicieron abrir mis parpados, confusa y sorprendida.

Creí que era yo la única que estaba aquí ya que esta parte del edificio suele ser solitaria.

Debí irme, pero no lo hice. Raramente hice caso a mis impulsos y no a mi cerebro que me dictaba que me marchara de ahí.

Me apegue al muro y camine en puntillas hasta donde se escuchaban los ruidos.

Mientras me iba acercando, pude identificar susurros. Susurros con palabras mal sonantes. Casi furiosos, conteniendo la irá.

Llegue hasta la esquina, escuchando los susurros. No comprendía lo que hablaba porque no era japonés, era otro idioma. Era como ¿coreano? No lo sé realmente, solo no le entendía.

Mi mente me grito « ¡¿Qué haces?! Sal de ahí. Esto no es una buena idea» pero otra parte mí me decía que me quedara.

Trague salive y con ello me trague las ansias de salir huyendo. Ya estaba cerca.

Tome aire y el frío lleno mis pulmones; apreté mis puños.

— ¡Eres un teme de pacotilla!

Oigan, yo conozco esa voz.

Impulsiva, sin pensar, dejándome llevar, asome mi cabeza sin la menor precaución de ser cuidadosa.

Solo sentí como mi corazón dio un brinco al reconocer esta voz.

Con lo que me tope fue con algo que ni en mis más locos sueños pude haber soñado.

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha se estaban besando. Boca a boca.

Repito.

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha se estaban besando.

¡Boca a boca!

¡¿Qué rayos?!

* * *

_La curiosidad mató al gato._

* * *

**Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos:

**Hola hermosas creaturas del señor. **

**Neh, apuesto a que esta no se la esperaban, ¿o sí? ¡No, creo que no! Sean sinceros. Yo tampoco me la esperaba pero esta idea rara –rarísima– llegó y no pude evitar ponerla y carcajearme por todas las ideas maquiavélicas que vinieron a mí.**

**¡Oscuridad, voy a ti!**

**Eso sonó dark. Muy emo.**

**Bueno, dejemos a los sexys y sensuales emos a un lado.**

**¡Gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron un comentario y que me recomendaron fics! Cuando tenga tiempo los leeré todos.**

**Chicas y chicos, unas gracias enormes y beso para cada uno. Me hicieron sonreír hasta que mis mejillas me dolieran.**

**Agradezco a:**

dark side of everyone, Annie Thompson, MissTsuki01, Guest 1, Guest 2, hinatasama198, hatake.k, Chamoos, Lilipili y hinatafoverever.

**El capítulo estuvo corto. Un lo siento enorme. Pero la verdad es que, al comienzo de esta semana anduve algo corta de tiempo al tener que entregar trabajos, checar calificaciones y hacertrabajos en equipo, que al fin y al cabo vengo haciendo yo y no la bola de holgazanes que están a mi alrededor.**

**Ya el siguiente capítulo esta para chuparse los dedos, literalmente, dependiendo si ustedes cuando la lean estén echándose la botana.**

**Pues nada que decir, solo espero que les guste y que, como siempre, me dejen sus hermosos comentarios.**

**¡Ah! por cierto, gracias otra vez por sus reviews en mi pequeño OS ****"****Minifalda****"****. Mi siguiente idea es pervertida y adorable, una extraña combinación, pero será lindo.**

**"****Sostén****"**** asi se llamará y ahí ustedes imagínense.**

**Con respecto a Menma, la gran mayoría han votado porque este bombazo salga en este fic. Asi será, pero falta porque hay que aclarar muchos misterios, y claro, hacer que Naru y Hina se enamoren.**

**Chaito y nos leemos.**

**PD: Acabo de publicar un nuevo fic que se llama "Enemigo rosado". Es un NaruHinaSaku. Contiene algo de yuri pero será un fic lindo. Espero que se puedan dar una vuelta.**


	4. Guardando secretos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

**Guardando secretos.**

* * *

_— ¿Qué nadie se ha preguntado por qué Sasuke-kun no tiene novia?_

_—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Muchas chicas que estuvieron con él en la secundaría afirman que no tuvo novia alguna._

_— ¿S-Será **gay**?_

_— ¡No digas estupideces!_

_—Sasuke-kun es un chico concentrado únicamente en los estudios. No tiene tiempo para relacionarse con chicas._

_—Eso no es excusa._

_—Oh, please, chicas, dejemos de hablar sobre Sasuke Uchiha y sigamos estudiando. ¡No quiero que Kurenai-sensei me repruebe de nuevo!_

* * *

La mayoría de todas las chicas siempre se preguntaban la razón por la cual Sasuke Uchiha no tenía novia alguna. Y a pesar que a mí no me importara esos temas de conversación, sobre todo de si Sasuke Uchiha se veía involucrado, yo también me cuestionaba la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué Sasuke no tiene novia? Es decir, feo no está, es popular, un chico inteligente y con muchas habilidades pero demasiados defectos. ¿Cómo cuáles? Ser mal educado (especialmente con las chicas que no dejan de acosarle), es directo y brusco (no conoce la palabra "sensibilidad"), siempre tiene el ceño fruncido como si todo le molestará, sus ojos negros tienen esa mirada que te dice "Apártate que me estorbas" y claro, no olvidemos un aspecto característico de él.

Sus monosilábicos.

_—Hmp._

_—Hm._

_—Tsk._

_—Hmp._

Uno tendría que ser traductor para saber lo que quieren decir esas palabras. Me pregunto ¿Cómo le hará su madre para saber lo que dice?

Y… ¿Por qué me detengo a pensar tanto en Sasuke Uchiha?

Muy sencillo.

¡Lo estoy viendo besándose con un chico!

Mis mejillas automáticamente se encienden y recuerdo una escena de un anime yaoi que vi por accidente en la TV. ¡Me imagine que jamás volvería a ver este tipo de cosas!

Tengo que llevarme una mano hasta mi boca para no soltar un grito asustado. Con torpeza (algo tan característico de mí) empiezo a retroceder.

El jardinero de la escuela ha olvidado por completo recoger las ramas rotas en el suelo, asi que sin querer y por querer salir del shock en el cual he caído, piso una y provoco ruido.

El Uchiha y el chico cuyo rostro no deja de pasarse una y otra vez en mi mente, se separan, ambos con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus ojos llenos de furia, agregando a las muecas de asco.

Pero eso no es todo porque las miradas de los dos recaen en mí.

¡Tierra ábrete y cómeme vida!

— ¿Hyuga/Hinata? –preguntan los dos a unísono.

Yo quedo pálida.

—Yo… –me bloqueo. ¡Demonios que me he paralizado que ni las malditas palabras salen de mi estúpida boca!

¡Tampoco me avergüenzo en haber pensado en una oración que tenga más de una mala palabra que alguien como yo nunca diría! No en voz alta.

—Yo –si alguien me preguntara como me llamo en estos momentos no sabría que responder.

No podría describir el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Un Uchiha sonrojado! Nunca en mi vida pensé que vería algo como esto.

¿Sería una señal que el final del mundo esté cerca?

Y la cara de Naruto.

¡Dios! Igual que Sasuke luce sonrojado y sus azules ojos muestran vergüenza.

—No es lo que piensas –una vez mas ellos hablaron al mismo tiempo e hicieron el ademan de querer acercarse a mí.

Sin embargo, yo no podía estar ahí, paradota y platicar con ellos sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

Estoy sorprendida, es la verdad. Nunca me lo imagine.

¡Con que por eso Sasuke no tenía novia!

¡Y por eso Naruto no quería venir a la escuela!

Ambos están enamorados el uno al otro. Tan enamorados que tienen que separarse por temor a lo que la gente piense. Por eso Sasuke no le hace caso a ninguna chica porque ya tiene a quien amar. Pero no lo admiten a los cuatro vientos ya que muchos no lo aceptarían porque Sasuke proviene de una familia importante. ¡Por eso Naruto se ha quitado del camino al no querer asistir a la escuela!

¡Es por eso!

Por esa razón es asi de seco en cuanto al tema de volver a la escuela.

¡Caray!

Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Yo… no los voy a juzgar… –las palabras regresan a mí.

— ¿Ah? –creo que se les ha hecho maña hablar al mismo tiempo.

¡Qué lindos! De una, una muy rara manera.

—Es… Es decir, ¡felicidades! Sigan asi… no escondan lo que sienten por el uno y el otro. ¡Al contrario! Demuestren lo que sienten. Que… Que no les de pena decir a los cuatro vientos que se quieren. ¡No tienen por qué importarles lo que los demás piensen sobre ustedes! Vivimos en el siglo XXI. La homosexualidad es aprobada ya por varios países.

No puedo creerlo.

¡Yo! La tímida, sumisa, callada, baja en autoestima, la chica que juega con sus dedos, la que habla bajito le está aconsejando a un par de chicos de que digan lo que sienten.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! –el primero en explotar es Naruto, con sus mejillas aún más rojas que las mías.

—Hyuga, no sé qué es en lo que estás pensando pero, no es lo que crees. Fue…

—Y-Ya les dije que no soy nadie para juzgarlos. ¡Ustedes sigan adelante! ¡Y-Yo los apoyo!

Y salí corriendo de ahí, sintiendo que empezaba a odiar a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Cierro la puerta del baño con seguro y me siento en la taza del baño. Subo mis piernas hasta colocarlas en mi pecho y sumo mi cabeza entre ellas.

¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

¿Qué hice yo para estar en este tipo de situaciones?

¿Qué acaso no pude ser alguien normal?

¿Acaso la vida de una chica es asi de difícil?

¿Sería demasiado tarde para someterme a una operación y cambiarme de sexo?

Y… ¿Por qué siento antipatía hacia Sasuke Uchiha?

¿Por qué beso a Naruto Uzumaki?

¡Olvida todo Hinata!

¡Olvídalo!

Levántate de ahí, sal, ve directo a tu banco, coge tus cuadernos y dirígete a la biblioteca y estate ahí durante los próximos 10 años.

¡Sí, es lo más indicado!

Suelto el aire contenido en mí pecho y bajo mis piernas.

La chicharra suena y me pongo de pie.

Abro la puerta y veo que no soy la única chica que está aquí.

Haruno Sakura está aquí también.

Ella levanta la mirada y me mira. Yo hago lo mismo. Siempre lo he pensado pero sus ojos verdes son muy lindos y su cabello rosa es muy femenino también.

Bajo la mirada porque no soporto su mirada en mí. Mi nata timidez interviene de nuevo. Y en lugar de ver el suelo, como es costumbre, noto varios mechones rosados sueltos en ello.

¿Acaso…?

—Oh… lo siento –se disculpa y veo que deja unas tijeras a un lado.

Tijeras con las que se ha cortado su cabello.

Si hay una cosa que describía a Sakura Haruno (aparte de su frente) era su largo y suave cabello rosado. Lo mantenía asi desde que podía recordarlo. Siempre cuidadoso y con aroma a fresas y cerezos.

Y ahora, lo tenía corto. No tan corto como yo lo tuve en mi niñez, pero ha cambiado.

—Pensé que los baños estaban solos y…

—Ah… yo… etto. N-No se preocupe, Haruno-san.

Ella me mira y le sonrió tímidamente aunque quiero preguntar porque se ha cortado el cabello, pero no soy cercana a ella para hacer este tipo de preguntas. Eso se vería muy grosero.

El silencio llena a todo el baño y me siento incómoda. Igual que cuando mi padre me mira, esperando una respuesta segura de mi parte y cero tartamudeos. Quiero hablar, pero me cohíbo y no sé qué decir.

Y como una salvación divina, la puerta se abre bruscamente.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de otra chica más, tal vez Ino o alguien más, pero en lugar de eso fue Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡¿Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun?!

La reacción de Sakura-san no es para menos. Se trata del chico que le gusta.

Chico que nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos cuanto tenía otro tipo de elecciones.

El recuerdo del beso viene a mí y me sonrojo como un tomate.

Sasuke Uchiha no le dirige una sola mirada a Sakura, solo entra al interior del baño, enojado, con pasos furiosos y con sus ojos negros hacia a mí.

Antes de que quiera decir algo, él me toma de la muñeca bruscamente y me saca de la puerta, ante la mirada verdosa de Sakura Haruno y ambos pisando los mechones rosados que antes decoraban largos y hermosos en la cabeza de ella.

* * *

Yo sabía que el sótano de la escuela era un lugar solitario. Uno en el cual nadie se aventuraba a excepción de los conserjes que hacían su trabajo y una que otra parejita que escapaba para intercambiar ADN (osease, saliva, ¡beso de lengua!).

Jamás me adentraría en este lugar. Ni mucho menos acompañada.

Pero, estoy aquí, con mi espalda pegada a la pared, con las manos de Sasuke Uchiha aferradas en mis hombros, aterrada que en cualquier momento me haga algo, con sus ojos negros puestos en mí.

Tiemblo, indefensa.

—U-Uchiha-san.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Hyuga porque no me gusta repetirme –solo asiento, acatando cada orden —. Lo que viste… –inevitablemente sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero fue muy leve porque solo fue un segundo para que en su rostro solo hubiese una mueca de absoluta seriedad y furia contenida — no es lo que parece. No soy gay.

—E-Entiendo que tal… tal vez sea incómodo… admitirlo pero…

— ¡Joder! –explota y me azota más a la pared —. ¡Que no soy gay! ¡Fue un puto accidente que el maldito dobe me besara! ¡Un jodido accidente! ¡Ese cabeza hueca quiso pelear conmigo, resbalo con una lata y cayó encima de mí y me beso! ¡Es todo!

Decir que estoy sorprendida es poco.

Tengo la boca abierta de la impresión.

Solo he logrado escuchar de parte de Sasuke dos palabras seguidas. Nunca más. No sabía que él perdiera el control, pero aquí se ve que me he equivocado completamente.

Se aleja de mí y me mira, con su ceño fruncida, en espera que le diga algo.

— ¿Te quedo claro?

Asiento con mi cabeza.

—Bien –veo como suspira aliviado —. Ya que te quedo aclarado este mal entendido tienes que saber que no se lo debes de contar a nadie. ¡Absolutamente a nadie!

Afirmo con mi cabeza, no una, ni dos veces, todas las veces que me permita mi cabeza.

—Será un secreto –se aproxima más a mí, quedando tan cerca de mí que siento que voy a desmayarme —. Y si te atreves a divulgarlo ten por seguro que hare de tu vida un verdadero infierno.

Con esa amenaza, termine guardando un secreto de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_Y el odio de Sakura Haruno y de todas las fans de Sasuke Uchiha cayó en mí._

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos:

**Hola lindas y lindos.**

**De nuevo yo aquí molestando con este nuevo capítulo.**

**Sus comentarios me gustaron, jajaja. No chicos, nunca haría algo como eso. Una amiga me recomendó un anime yaoi, lo vi pero no me gusto. Le doy más al yuri.**

**Bueno, las cosas están tomando su color.**

**Me divertí con sus comentarios y me imagine su rostro de ¡¿Qué demonios?! No chicos, este fic es normal, bueno, en lo que cabe a decir normal. **

**Me inspire cuando vi la escena del pequeño corto Konoha Gauken Den que Kishimoto hizo. La escena en donde Naruto se tropieza con sus pantalones y Sasuke se resbala con la lata me partió de la risa.**

**Hinata aparte de quedar traumada también será odiada por las seguidoras de Sasuke Uchiha. **

**Un secreto que une al chico más popular y a la chica que no habla con nadie más que sea solo con el retrato de su madre.**

**No, no es un SasuHina. Es el comienzo para que Naruto y Hinata se unan.**

**Y la esperada llegada de Menma está por llegar.**

**Agradezco a:**

aio hyuuga, Annie Thompson, ChocoLady, Lilipili, hatake.k, hinataforever, mementomori186, Chamoos y Mistress Popcorn.

**Chaito y nos leemos en la otra.**

**¡Recuerden dejarme un comentario!**

**PD: Acabo de hacer una cuenta en Facebook. Me pueden encontrar como Inés Montecristo (ya quisiera apellidarme asi, pero se vale soñar) quiero conocerlos y quiero que me conozcan a mí. Platicar de lo que les guste y que si de paso me recomiendan animes para enviciarme más.**


	5. Declarando la guerra

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

**Declarando la guerra.**

* * *

_— ¡A partir de hoy, Hinata Hyuga, eres considerada mi enemiga!_

* * *

"**Enemiga:** Enemistad, odio, oposición, mala voluntad"

Levantó la mirada y observo como Kurenai-sensei sigue escribiendo en el pizarrón. Otra vez posó mi vista sobre esta palabra en particular.

¿Enemiga? Yo nunca fui considerada para nadie como una enemiga, de hecho, ni si quiera he llegado a ese nivel para alguien.

La gran mayoría de las personas siempre me pisotean de alguna u otra manera. Se aprovechan de mi silencio y manipulan los hilillos que me sostienen como una marioneta que no tiene voluntad, que sirve únicamente para entretener al público y usado para fines egoístas.

¿Quién es mi titiritero? El destino.

El destino se ha encargado siempre de ponerme en las situaciones más difíciles, vergonzosas y crudas.

Tal como está.

Desde el hace dos días, después de mantener una charla interesante con Sasuke Uchiha, todas, en serio, ¡todas! Las chicas que se autoproclaman sus fans hasta el final de los días (o mejor dicho, hasta que Sasuke Uchiha tenga novia oficial) me han declarado la guerra.

¡La guerra! Esto, para una chica como yo que viene a estudiar a esta preparatoria, en la cual chicas con hormonas alborotadas y embobadas por un chico que únicos intereses se reducen a ser el mejor de todos, significa una sola cosa.

La muerte.

Si antes pasaba desapercibida por todos, ahora tengo que hacerlo aún mucho mejor.

Los rumores, como siempre, rondan en cada esquina, y aquel en donde se dice que Sasuke Uchiha me llevo al sótano, tomada de la mano con otros fines muy distintos a los originales, flotan por toda la escuela, siendo escuchados por todas las chicas que ahora no dejan de mirarme con ojos fulminantes.

¡E-Es ilógico!

¿A poco no se pueden poner a pensar que alguien como yo, que repela el contacto con los chicos, podría mantener una relación con alguien como el gran Sasuke?

¡Por supuesto que no! Pero los celos y la envidia al mezclarse no dejan que la razón actué. Y esto es lo que a todas las chicas les ha pasado.

Inclusive… Sakura Haruno en compañía de Ino Yamanaka.

Adiós a intentar, por lo menos, mantener una buena charla con ambas. A causa de los rumores, ellas siempre me están mirando, que si las miradas mataran yo estaría ya a tres metros bajo tierra.

Suelto un suspiro.

Aunque debo verle el lado positivo. Hoy es Viernes y mañana descansare; sé que esto seguirá hasta que otra presa, tal como yo, caiga y sea el nuevo blanco, pero este fin de semana tendré que planear la manera de hacerles saber a todas estas chicas que no soy enemiga suya, que solo es parte de su imaginación suponer que yo tenga algo con Sasuke-san.

Si bien, que veas como un chica que va tomado de la mano de una chica, dirigirse al sótano, uno de los lugares más solitarios de toda la escuela puede levantar sospechas. ¡Pero eso es culpa de los recelosos pensamientos de todas ellas!

¿Cómo es que Sasuke puede salir de esta situación ileso?

¡Dah! Para toda su secta de seguidoras él es visto como el príncipe de cuentos y yo soy vista como la bruja malvada que quiere devorarse completito al niño de cara bonita.

¡Él sigue con su vida de siempre mientras que yo tengo que sobrevivir a esta guerra de vida o de muerte!

Creo que hablare con mi padre sobre contratarme un guardaespaldas personal.

* * *

— ¿Segura que estaba por aquí?

— ¡Sí, yo misma la vi!

—Creo que la vi en la biblioteca. Ella nunca sale de ahí.

— ¡Entonces vamos!

Lentamente comienzo a bajar mis pies. Ahora si puedo respirar con tranquilidad.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a estudiar y a mejorar en mis calificaciones cuando un grupo de chicas no deja de perseguirme? ¡Por Dios!

¡Yo quería amigas, no enemigas!

Abro la puerta del baño y asomo mi cabeza, buscando alguna pista de que nadie esta. No hay absolutamente nadie. Me acomodo de mejor manera mi mochila a un lado, sí, la traigo conmigo porque no la dejare en el aula en espera de que alguien le eche alguna cosa desagradable.

Una chica celosa es peligrosa, ahora, más de 100 chicas celosas es mucho peor.

Salgo por fin y voy hasta el lavamanos. Abrí el grifo y me hecho un poco de agua en la cara, en busca de tranquilizarme un poco. Tendré que quedarme aquí, en los baños para mujeres hasta que el receso termine.

Y si pensaba que esto no podía ser peor, me equivoque.

— ¡Hinata!

Ya me había hecho la idea que Naruto nunca aparecería en mi vida, después de todo, ya nunca lo volví a ver desde aquel bochornoso accidente que aún me hace dudar del Uzumaki y del Uchiha.

Me gire, asustada de verlo asi de repente, recargado en una de las puertas del baño con ese par de zafiros fijos en mí, de una manera que por un momento pensé que me encontraba desnuda.

— ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –pregunté sorprendida y colocando mi bolso en mi pecho como un escudo.

Él no me respondió y me puse más nerviosa de lo habitual.

Naruto vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una camisa blanca y una camiseta encima de cuadros de color naranja, en el calzado portaba unas botas al estilo militar y algunas pulseras en sus muñecas.

¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Tanto detalle le pusiste a su ropa?!

Hinata, necesitas un chequeo urgentemente.

Inesperadamente, sus ojos me miraron desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, provocando que mi rostro de por sí sonrojado tomara tintes inhumanos.

¿Qué es lo que trama?

Intento retroceder, pero para mí mala fortuna, estoy atrapada entre el lavado.

—Nunca llegue a imaginar que fueses una chica que jugara sucio, Hinata –susurra y yo me quedo confundida.

— ¿A-A qué te refiere con que, "juego sucio"?

Él ríe.

—No te hagas la inocente. Sabes de lo que te hablo.

En realidad, ni sé de qué diablos hablas. ¡Ni si quiera sé cómo fue que llegaste aquí!

—Y-Yo no sé de lo que hablas.

Naruto frunce el ceño y aleja su espalda de la puerta. Mi respiración se congela en ver que viene hacia mí.

—Claro que lo sabes. ¡Lo sabes muy bien!

Sin darme cuenta estoy atrapada, desde el principio lo estuve cuando lo vi, pero ahora él me tenía rodeada entre sus brazos, muy fuerte que casi me parte a la mitad.

Un quejido sale de mis labios y me quedó mirándole sorprendida, con mis ojos abiertos de la impresión y con el sonrojo en mis mejillas por estar a esta distancia con un chico.

Aquel conocido cosquilleo aparece en mi estómago y el palpitar de mi corazón comienza a acelerarse. No puedo despegar mis ojos de los de él. Tan azules como el mismo mar, como el cielo…

¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no, no, s-si alguien viene y nos ve de esta manera ahora surgirán habladurías mucho peores.

— ¡S-Suéltame! –atrapada y sin salida, comienzo a darle golpes torpes en su pecho, pero no parecen afectarle en nada porque no me suelta, al contrario, me acerca más a su cuerpo.

— ¿No sabes de lo que hablo?

Me pregunta y yo niego.

—N-No.

Con rudeza me levanta el rostro y me hace mirarle a los ojos. No sé qué es lo que se propone pero no aparta su vista de la mía. Mis manos dejan de golpearle, si esto se le llama golpear, para dejarlas en su pecho, inertes y sin movimiento alguno.

¿Quién diría que el poder de la mirada fuese tan efectivo?

Él suspira y me suelta —No, no fuiste tú.

Me lo dice como si nada y yo me quedo sin palabras.

—Puedo preguntar… –tragó saliva —. ¡¿Por-Por qué hiciste eso?!

— ¿Hm? –se gira con sus brazos detrás de su nuca y con una cara zorruna.

¡¿Cómo que "Hm"?! ¡Este chico me va a dar explicaciones!

— ¡No puedes tratar a una chica como lo hiciste conmigo!

—… –él se me queda mirando, sin decir nada, hasta que después una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro y el sonrojo vuelve a mí —. Vaya, con que sí tienes carácter.

—Pero…

—Eres rara, Hinata –interrumpe lo que quiero decirle.

Otra vez se atreve a llamarme rara.

Y antes de que le diga cualquier cosa, añade.

—… Pero eres interesante –sonríe de nuevo y yo me quedo como una tonta.

¿Aquello que debe significar para mí? ¿Algo bueno o malo?

— ¿V-Vas a decirme por qué me acusabas de algo que ni yo sé, o no?

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojan y yo me quedo sorprendida de que se avergüence, porque si algo supe de Naruto Uzumaki era que para él, la vergüenza no existía.

Generalmente entre nosotros dos, yo soy la que se sonroja y no Naruto.

—Cuando paso, ya sabes, eso –entendí que se refería al accidente.

Asentí y él continúo.

—Bueno, cuando llegue a casa, Yahiko me dio un sobre que no tenía dirección ni nada. Únicamente venía mi nombre escrito en él.

— ¿Y…?

—Adentro venía una foto mía y del teme de Sasuke –gruñó al decir aquel nombre y me di cuenta que al parecer Sasuke y él no eran los desconocidos que yo me imagine que eran —. Eran cuando estábamos peleando… y cuando… –tragó saliva —. ¡Ya sabes tú lo que quiero decir! –Grita y me da la espalda, al parecer no está para nada cómodo decir algo tan bochornoso —. Maldito Sasuke –susurra creyendo que no logró escucharlo.

— ¿Un intento de manipularte?

— Más bien yo lo llamaría chantaje –se gira, al parecer recuperado del vergonzoso momento y me mira —. Además de las fotos venía esta nota.

Saca de sus pantalones un pedazo de papel ya maltratado. Yo me acerco, insegura, y lo tomo en mis manos, para verlo con más atención.

**_'Si no quieres que nadie las vea, te recomendaría que empezarás a ir a la escuela, idiota'_**

Un chantaje.

Alguien había chantajeado a Naruto para que pudiese venir a la escuela.

Me preguntó… ¿quién fue?

—Una vez que lo termine de leer, me puse a pensar quien podría ser y, bueno, tu rostro fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Levante mi mirada del papel. No sé qué fue lo que paso pero sentí una opresión en mi pecho que casi no me deja respirar.

Él pensó que yo fui la que le hizo esto.

— ¿P-Por qué creíste que había sido yo?

Mi voz sale más débil y baja que lo habitual, pero aun asi él me escuchó. Lo notó por la manera que desvía el rostro, al parecer, culpable en suponer que la que lo había chantajeado había sido yo.

—E-Estuvo malo, lo sé. Pero… no nos conocemos lo suficiente y pensé que por lo anterior quisiste vengarte. Además, tú fuiste la única que nos vio…

—Fue un accidente que los viera. No fue mi intensión –enojada, le entregó el papel —. Y sí, tienes razón, no me conoces lo suficiente, porque yo nunca haría algo como esto.

Me pongo mi mochila y comienzo a caminar, pero otra vez Naruto me toma desprevenida. Pone mi espalda en la puerta de la salida del baño y sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza.

Pero esta vez no tengo miedo. Estoy enojada de que él me hubiese acusado. A pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo de conocernos, él pudo haber pensado que yo jamás haría algo como chantajear a alguien para lograr mis propósitos.

—Déjame ir –mi voz sale segura y mis ojos se mantienen firmes, al parecer si tengo algo de los Hyuga en mi ADN y no soy adoptada como suponía.

—No puedo dejar las cosas asi –contesta, incluso frunce el ceño —. Siento haberte culpado, fue un error mío. Me equivoque. ¿Ok?

— ¿Crees que con una disculpa se arregla todo?

—Supongo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pues supones mal. Ahora, por favor, suéltame que tengo que irme a mis clases.

—No lo haré hasta que me perdones.

— ¿Y porque tanta importancia para que te perdone?

—Porque eres una de las personas que no me tienen miedo.

Todo el enojo se va de mí al ver la mueca en su rostro de hace 3 días. Sus ojos apagados y su rostro entristecido.

Siento algo muy feo en mi pecho y quiero darme topes en la pared por mi estupidez.

—Existen muchos rumores de mí. Tontos, buenos, malos y hasta crueles. Muchas personas se lo creen y me repelan como si fuese un virus contagioso o algo por el estilo.

¿Rumores sobre Naruto Uzumaki? yo nunca he escuchado nada de él. Ni si quiera sabía de su existencia hasta que Iruka-sensei me hizo buscarlo y que mi vida de alguna manera quedara conectada con la de él.

—Seguramente ya los has escuchado.

—No –conteste y el levanta la mirada —, pero… lamento haber pesado mal de ti, al principio, en el… callejón.

Ladea su rostro.

— ¿Mal de mí? ¿En qué pensaste?

—En que eras un violador.

— ¿Y porque pensaste en eso?

—P-Porque si le dices a alguien como yo "Si gritas o algo por el estilo, te violo aquí mismo", es lo primero que piensa –le miró tímidamente y me doy cuenta que sonríe.

—Yo nunca haría nada de eso. Lastimar a las chicas no es mi estilo –sigue con su sonrisa.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para mí. Creo que eso era lo que pasaba cuando observaba la sonrisa de Naruto. Tan limpia y cálida, a pesar de todo lo que sufre. Para toda ocasión siempre tiene una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

— ¡Menma-kun!

Despierto y veo en los ojos de Naruto un temor enorme.

La puerta en la cual estaba recargada se abre con tal fuerza que me lanza a Naruto. Él me abraza y ambos caemos al suelo, él debajo de mí y yo encima de él.

Pero lo peor apenas comenzaba.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y mis manos se apoyaban en su pecho. Nuestros rostros se encontraban cerca y se sonrojaron, claro, el mío más notable a comparación de las mejillas calientes de Naruto.

—Yo… –susurramos al unísono, sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

El chillido sorprendido y bastante furioso de alguien rompió esta burbuja en la que caí sin darme cuenta. Naruto levantó un poco la mirara y yo gire mi rostro para ver la cara de Shion Koniwa hecha en una mueca de furia, casi similar a las que Hulk hace.

Sí, Shion Koniwa.

La líder del club de gimnasia.

Yo estaba en shock, no lograba reaccionar para nada, hasta que pude sentir como Naruto se levantaba. Sí, se levantó, pero conmigo también.

Me subió a sus brazos tal como los príncipes de cuentos cargan a las princesas. Yo le mire sonrojadas, por no decir casi echando humo por las orejas.

« ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! » pregunte en mi mente, confundida.

Solo noté como Naruto le lanzaba una mirada a Shion y se daba la vuelta, aun conmigo en brazos para salir por la ventana.

— ¡Menma-kun, vuelve!

— ¡Mierda, Shion! ¡No soy Menma!

Grita enojado antes de aterrizar al suelo.

Veo por la ventana como Shion se asoma, con su ceño fruncido. Naruto comienza a correr, rápido, pero aun así puedo escuchar las palabras de Shion.

— ¡A partir de hoy, Hinata Hyuga, eres considerada mi enemiga!

* * *

**Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos:

**Hola a todos.**

**Después de una larga semana de escuela y entre mis ratos libres, pude traerles por fin el nuevo capítulo.**

**¿Alguien de ustedes pensó que únicamente Sakura sería una enemiga para Hinata? Nop, en lo absoluto, faltan.**

**He mencionado a Menma en este capítulo, para que bueno, se den alguna idea de cómo podrá ser la aparición de ese azabache de ojos azules.**

**¿Le gusto la parte NaruHina? yo ame escribirla.**

**Sé que el carácter habitual de Hinata es tímido, pero pienso que ante este tipo de situaciones saca relucir su verdadero ser, tal como lo describo aquí, en esta historia, que tiene seguridad solo dentro de su mente y entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. **

**¿Ahora encuentran similitud con el anime/manga Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun? ¡Quiero sus opiniones!**

**Agradezco a:**

Annie Thompson, dark side of everyone, MariiDii, Lilipili, Mistress Popcorn, Anubisfullbuster, hinataforever y netokastillo.

**Gracias. Con el paso del tiempo y con las pistas que ponga en el fic, todas sus preguntas serán contestadas.**

MariiDii **dijo que quería un cuarteto entre Hinata, Naruto, Menma y Sasuke, la verdad no suena a una mala idea, pero creo que hay que ir despacio. **

**El capítulo tiene 8 hojas con la letra Century Cotihc del tamaño 11. ¿Por qué 8 hojas? Bueno, he tomado la decisión que por cada review que ustedes dejen esto será una hoja del nuevo capítulo. El capítulo anterior tuvo 8 comentarios, por lo que este capítulo tiene tan solo 8 hojas.**

**Asi que si quieren más contenido, ya saben, más reviews.**

**¡Chantajes, jajajaja! Lo sé, soy mala.**

**Déjenme sus review con preguntas que tengan y sus opiniones respecto al capítulo.**

**Ah, y por cierto, como estoy aquí rodeada de conocedores capacitados de anime, una pregunta ¿Me podrían recomendar animes geniales? Sé que cada anime tiene su esencia, pero quiero uno genial. De preferencia, escolares o de acción como Naruto Shippuden.**

**¡Recuerden comentar!**

**Chao.**


	6. Fuertes declaraciones y un día de pinta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 6.

**Fuertes declaraciones y un día de pinta.**

* * *

_— ¡¿Nunca te has corrido las clases?!_

_Yo lo miró, tímidamente, para después negar con suavidad._

_Esperé cualquier cosa, que me gritara o que se burlara, lo que fuese primero, sin embargo, eso no pasó. Todo lo contrario, siento su mano tomar con algo de fuerza mi muñeca._

_Levanté mi cabeza y le miré, confundida._

_— ¿A dónde…?_

_—Te demostrare lo divertida que es la vida cuando no existen las reglas._

_Y con esto, por fin me di cuenta que ya de Naruto Uzumaki no podía escapar._

* * *

Un ladito.

Dos latidos.

Tres latidos.

Y asi consecutivamente mi corazón estaba acelerado por todas las emociones que estaba experimentado entre los brazos de Naruto después del capítulo del baño en donde Shion-san me declaró a los cuatro vientos su enemiga.

¿Enemiga del amor? ¡¿Alguien como yo?!

Si no estuviese bajo estas circunstancias me reiría hasta que el estómago me doliese.

Pero por el momento me encuentro más ocupada en sentir mi rostro arder y en tratar de tranquilizar los "tum tum" de mi traicionero corazón.

Diablos, ¿Por qué alguien no viene y me da un tiro? Moriría feliz.

Él se detuvo y yo, en todo el tiempo en que me estuvo cargando, levanté la vista solo para notar que nos habíamos detenido en un parque que no reconocí. Oh mi Dios… ¿Cuánto nos habíamos alejado de la escuela?

¡Un momento!

¡Nos alejamos de la escuela!

¿Yo… me he escapado de la escuela?

— ¡B-Bájame! –grite, intentando soltarme de los brazos del rubio, el cual me miró con burla por los ademanes que hacía.

—Ok.

Él me suelta. Sí, me soltó y mi trasero tuvo una agradable bienvenida con el pasto. Me quejo, claro que lo hago, ¡me dolió! Y después, le miró con desdén.

—Tú fuiste la que me pidió que te bajara, ¿no? –susurró, con sus brazos detrás de la nuca y mirándome como si fuese su payaso personal.

Oh, que odioso.

Y pensar que en algún momento, específicamente en el baño, sentí lastima y ternura hacia él.

¡Ahora me retracto!

—Vaya, rosas.

Le miró, confundido.

¿Rosas?

— ¿Eh?

Naruto sonríe y se da la vuelta.

—Puedo ver tu ropa interior.

¡¿Qué él hizo qué?!

Bajó mi mirada, dándome cuenta que mis piernas están separadas y mi ropa interior está expuesta ante los ojos azules de Naruto.

Me sonrojo como un semáforo y de inmediato me pongo de pie, avergonzada, sobre todo por las risas que Naruto suelta.

— ¡D-Deja de reírte! –le gritó, aunque mi voz suena más como una petición.

Naruto me hace caso por esta vez, pero no me da la cara, solo se deja caer en el pasto y mira al cielo, como si estuviese en estos momentos en un picnic.

—Te vas a quedar… ¿asi? –pregunto, después de unos minutos.

Naruto solo se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo pensador ir con Nagato y batear un poco, después, si tengo algo de dinero en mi cartera ir al puesto de ramen que se encuentra a unas tres cuadras arriba y luego, irme a dormir.

Bueno, tampoco era que me tuviese que decir todo lo que haría.

Abre los ojos y me permite ver una vez más el azul de sus iris. Me mira curioso.

— ¿No te vas a ir?

Yo le miró.

—C-Claro que lo haré –me doy la vuelta rápido, se nota que no quiere que este con él cerca.

¿P-Por qué de repente eso parece dolerme?

—N-Nos vemos… –susurró, empezando a caminar, dándome cuenta que no sé ni donde rayos estoy.

Sí, no he salido de mi casa en mucho tiempo por encontrarme más ocupada en estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones.

—Oi.

Yo me detengo y mi corazón vuelve a latir, acelerado como si hubiese corrido kilometras de distancia. Esta sensación me desagrada, ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme asi cada vez que me encuentro cerca de él? ¿Por qué? ¿A-Acaso me he enamorado de él?

¡Hinata, por Dios, no pienses en estupideces!

— ¿Q-Qué? –me giró un poco y no me atrevo a verle porque estoy atrapado en mis problemas interiores.

— ¿En serio vas a regresar a la escuela?

Al escucharlo más cerca de mí levanto mis ojos para darme cuenta que ahora esta tan cerca de mí. Mis mejillas quieren sonrojare y lo logran ante su cercanía.

—S-Si –doy pasos atrás, no es que huela feo o algo por estilo, de hecho, huele delicioso y su cuerpo desprende un calor que siento que me atrae, tengo el profundo deseo de enterrar mi cara en su pecho y sentir a sus brazos rodearme como en el baño…

Me doy un golpe en mi mejilla derecha.

— A-Auch –dolió y Naruto me mira confundido.

— ¿Por qué te golpeaste…?

— ¡U-Un mosquito! –comento, con mi mano en mi mejilla, sonrojada por todas las tonterías en las que estuve pensando.

Le miró una vez más.

—A-Asi es, regresare a la escuela.

Naruto suspira.

—Eres un ratón de biblioteca –me dice —. No sé porque te esfuerzas en hacerlo, solo faltan unas cuantas horas para que la jornada termine. No vale la pena que lo hagas.

Vuelvo a mirarle.

—T-Tal vez para ti no valga la pena –le digo con seriedad —. Pero para mí es muy importante mantener buenas calificaciones.

Él bufa.

— ¿Para qué? en serio, no comprendo porque los cerebritos se esfuerzan tanto por los exámenes, trabajos y demás tonterías que al final no servirán para nada –masculla y puedo notar en su timbre de voz enojo, como si estuviese resentido con algo relacionado con la escuela —. Al final, es el destino el que te da el golpe final. Y saber Matemáticas o Química, no te servirá para escapar o afrontar lo que la vida ya tiene preparado para ti.

Calló. Es la primera vez que le escuchó decir esto y verle con una cara tan seria, con su mirada perdido en el cielo y con el viento ondeando sus rubios cabellos.

¿Es asi como Naruto piensa?

Bajó la mirada.

—S-Suenas muy seguro –vuelvo a mirarle —. C-Como si…

— ¿Cómo si ya lo hubiese vivido? –pregunta y yo asiento —.No estás del todo equivocada.

— ¿E-Es por eso que ya no asistes a la escuela?

Guarda silencio y no me mira.

—Creo que tu misma haz dicho que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, ¿cierto? –me mira con sus ojos zafiro, tan profundamente que siento que en cualquier momento escaparé de su presencia —. Por lo tanto, mis problemas no deben de interesarte –me dice, como si nada.

¡Ok! Ya se termino mi amabilidad.

¿Importarme sus problemas? ¡Claro que sus problemas no me importan! No. No me importaría ni un mísero microbio bailando el ula ula. Pero ahora sí me importan porque él me ha mezclado en sus asuntos. Yo no quise hacerlo. No quise volver a pensar en él ni mucho menos verlo de nuevo por más que mi corazón dijese lo contrario. Mi vida sin duda hubiese seguido a la normalidad si no hubiese hecho caso a las peticiones que Iruka-sensei me pidió. ¡Claro que no! Pero ¿Qué se espera de una chica que no acostumbra decir no, eh?

Sasuke Uchiha me ha amenazado si digo o comento algo de lo que vi y su ejército de fan-girls está detrás de mí, y supongo que ahora, Sakura-san como Ino-san tendrán un muñeco vudú con miles de agujas encajadas en cada parte por creer en los rumores.

Y ahora, como la cereza del pastel, Shion-san, una princesa de la escuela, popular y bonita, ha declarado a los cuatros vientos que yo, si, yo, soy su enemiga.

Me he corrido las clases y no dudo que la directora haga cualquier llamada a mi padre, el cual, si no me equivoco me hará un cuestionario digno de un detective sobre el lugar en el cual ahorita me encuentro en lugar de mi clase de Física en que en estos momentos ha comenzado, pero en la cual, no me encuentro presente por haberme topado con este rubio que ahora me echa en cara el no conocernos lo suficiente como para no decirme sus problemas.

¡Oh no, cariño, estás pero bien equivocado!

—Escucha –camino hacia él y me mira —. Mi vida se reducía a ir a la escuela, estudiar como loca, llegar a mi casa, cenar, tratar de hablar con mi hermana pequeña, seguir estudiando y después dormir. Eso es todo. Pero por azares del destino llego Iruka-sensei para que le hiciera un favor, el cual era buscarte para darte el aviso sobre la escuela. Yo no te conocía, de hecho, ni si quiera sabía de tu existencia de no haber sido por el sensei. Me ofrecí porque no estoy acostumbrada a dar negativas. Yo esperaba no encontrarte o que te rehusaras cuando te diese el mensaje, pero entonces fue cuando te vi y te mire, al principio me pareciste un príncipe azul, pero solo basto que te fueses para romper el encanto, ¡y no solo eso!, haberme tomado de sorpresa y creyendo ser un secuestrador, un trauma que se nunca se me pasará. Después, despierto en tu habitación, y de nuevo, te burlas de mí como si fuese alguna clase de juguete. Al pensar que nunca más volveré a verte, voy a mi casa, segura que mi padre otra vez me avergonzara en frente de sus amistades y contactos por haber llegado impuntual a un cena que tal vez marcaría mi futuro, pero no lo hice porque de nuevo tuve que toparme contigo. Ahí me di cuenta que no eras el chico con el que me tope por primera vez, que tenías buenos sentimientos, lo que te dije fue para que asistieras a la escuela, no porque Iruka-sensei me lo pidiese, sino porque yo lo quería y tú, a pesar de que lo quieras esconder debajo de esa mascara de rechazo y rencor, sé que quieres ir a la escuela. No sé qué clase de problemas tengas y tal vez, antes te habría dicho que no es asunto mío. Tampoco sé qué clase de relación tengas con Uchiha Sasuke o por qué Shion-san te ha llamado por otro nombre. ¡No lo sé! Y tampoco debería de importarme, pero la verdad, si me importa. No me preguntes el porqué, porque no hayo la respuesta correcta para contestarte. Y sí, se he qué estado hablando como una histérica, pero amigo, después de lo que me ha pasado no me digas que no me meta en tus problemas porque de alguna manera ahora estoy contigo.

Wow. ¿En serio tuve el valor de decir todo esto? ¡Ni yo misma lo creo!

Parpadeó, al verlo callado y sin dejar de mirarme.

—Increíble –susurra —. Pudiste hablar todo eso sin… ¿respirar? Wow, eso es asombroso.

Caigo de espaldas.

¡¿S-Solo eso le importa?!

—M-Me voy –masculló y me levanto, dispuesta a seguir e irme, fue obvio que Naruto no escucho nada de lo que dije, o que tal vez si lo haya lleco, pero solo hizo oídos sordos.

Y todo el valor que me costó reunir.

—Oye.

Él me detiene y abro mis ojos al sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

¿Q-Qué tan cerca está de mí?

—Con solo decirme que quieres ser mi amiga, era suficiente, ¿sabes?

— ¿Amiga? –preguntó, sorprendida.

—Sip –dice, y yo me giro para verlo, notando su sonrisa —. ¿Es asi como se comienza para saber del uno y del otro, no? ¿Cómo se llama eso? –rasca sus cabellos, aun sin soltar su mano de la mía.

— ¿C-Confianza?

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Confianza –me dice, sonriendo —. Lamento si me hice ver como un chico rudo, pero jejeje, tengo que cuidar mi imagen, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿I-Incluso si tienes que lucir como un tonto? –pregunto.

Naruto borra su sonrisa me mira, pensé que se enojaría de nuevo, pero después rió.

—Si que eres interesante.

En un movimiento inesperado, me envuelve en sus brazos y yo quedo estática. No me lo esperaba, pero aquí estoy, entre sus brazos, con mi cara cerca de su pecho y con mis oídos escuchando los latidos de su corazón, puedo percibir su aroma tan masculino y sentir la calidez de sus brazos rodearme.

— ¿Q-Que haces?

—Darle un abrazo a mi amiga. ¿Te molesta?

—P-Pero p-para eso… tenemos que… que… convivir más… ¿n-no lo crees?

Oh por Dios…

¡¿Qué dije?! Primero quiero no verlo nunca más, y ahora, yo misma le estoy sugiriendo convivir más para conocernos mejor.

— ¿Convivir más, dices? –él me aprieta más en sus brazos y siento que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme.

Siento las piernas flojas y mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse mareado. Dios, voy a desmayarme entre los brazos de este chico.

— ¡Claro!

Antes de que lo haga, él por fin me separa y yo le miro, notando su sonrisa de niño.

—Para que tengamos más confianza entre nosotros mismos tenemos que convivir para conocernos, ¿no?

—S-Supongo.

—Bien –otra vez vuelve a tomarme la mano, comenzando a caminar —. Vamos a comenzar a a partir de hoy.

Yo miró a todos lados.

Un momento, este chico quiere llevarme a otro lado para empezar a conocernos, pero… ¡yo debo regresar a la escuela!

—P-Pero… la escuela… –susurró —. Y-Yo tengo que regresar…

Él se detiene y me mira, sorprendido.

— ¿Quieres regresar todavía a la escuela? –asiento —. ¿Por qué?

— ¿P-Por qué? –¡que pregunta tan más tonta! —. Porque es malo fugarse de la escuela sin permiso o autorización.

Naruto me mira como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— ¡¿Nunca te has corrido las clases?!

Yo lo miró, tímidamente, para después negar con suavidad.

Esperé cualquier cosa, que me gritara o que se burlara, lo que fuese primero, sin embargo, eso no pasó. Todo lo contrario, siento su mano tomar con algo de fuerza mi muñeca.

Levanté mi cabeza y le miré, confundida.

— ¿A dónde…?

—Te demostrare lo divertida que es la vida cuando no existen las reglas.

Y con esto, por fin me di cuenta que ya de Naruto Uzumaki no podía escapar.

* * *

Bueno, repasemos.

El comienzo del día yo esperaba pasar desapercibida por toda la población femenina en la escuela. Por esa razón me había escondido en el baño al saber que todas me seguían. Después de eso pensé en ir a la biblioteca y pasar un buen tiempo ahí, esperando hasta que la chicharra sonase y yo volviese a mis clases, por lo menos, ahí estaría a salvo.

Claro, todo lo planee tal como debía de ser, menos una cosita.

Que me volviese a topar con Uzumaki Naruto.

Si me diesen un yen por todas las veces que he repetido su nombre en mis pensamientos, tal vez me volviese más rica que cualquier otro empresario.

Todavía la temperatura de mis mejillas no ha disminuido. Y no, no es que esté haciendo un calor asfixiante, nada que ver. Todo lo contrario, el clima es frío y húmedo a causa de las lluvias que han llegado.

La razón de mi desorden hormonal es causa que Naruto no me ha soltado la mano desde que ambos nos fuimos del parque que no conozco. Él no me ha dicho nada desde que me dijo « **Te demostrare lo divertida que es la vida cuando no existen las reglas **». Una vida sin reglas; una vida sin reglas causa el caos, y el caos no es bueno. Sin reglas, estoy segura que el mundo no sería como el de hoy.

Tal vez suene como una tonta o una autentica ñoña por decir tales cosas, pero, mi vida siempre ha estado llena de reglas. Siempre. No hay un solo día en que pueda escapar de una sola regla.

Pero ¿sería cierto lo que muchos dicen? ¿Las reglas en verdad fueron hechas para romperse?

Hoy iba a descubrirlo.

¡Claro que me siento mal por estar haciendo esto! Fugarme de la escuela no es algo de lo que esta orgullosa como muchos otros, de hecho, me hace sentir sucia y una mala chica.

Miró la espalda de Naruto, que parece ser que sabe por dónde nos encontramos. Yo, por mi parte, no, no sé en qué parte de la ciudad nos encontramos.

Es un pequeño comercio por donde nos encontramos, una especie de barrio. Hay tiendas con diferentes productos y gente sentada en algunas de las bancas. Las fachadas de los edificios que hay por aquí se encuentran pintadas por grafiti, lo cual me hace pensar que hay chicos malos por aquí.

Y estoy muy cerca de uno.

—Listo.

Nos detenemos y miró hacia el lugar que Naruto también mira.

Es un restaurante, hogareño. No es un restaurante de cinco estrellas a los cuales he estado acostumbrada, pero tienen toques que hacen que uno quiera convivir con las personas más importantes de su vida en este lugar.

Abro los ojos.

¿Por esto Naruto me ha traído aquí?

—U-Uzumaki-san –lo llamó y él me mira —. ¿E-Está seguro?

— La comida es deliciosa.

Yo niego.

— N-No me refiero al restaurante –le aclaro —. Y-Yo me refiero a nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? –me pregunta.

—S-Si, nosotros… –bajó la mirada —. ¿E-Está seguro en querer? B-Bueno, ¿en que usted y yo… seamos amigos?

—Claro –contesto —. ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? –me pregunta y se acerca a mí —. ¿A tus amigos les molestaría?

Yo le mire y después desvíe mi mirada.

—Yo no tengo amigos –confesé.

—Eso no es cierto.

Volví a mirarle y él de nuevo tomo mi mano.

—Claro que los tienes –me sonrió mientras me llevaba a la entrada —. Yo lo soy, ¿no?

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Él esperaba una respuesta, asi que se la di.

—S-Si –conteste.

Para que mentir.

Yo… en verdad quería ser su amiga.

* * *

—Vaya, no me imagine que estuviese tan lleno hoy

Oí susurrar a Naruto una vez que estuvimos adentro. Yo miré a todo el lugar y confirme lo que él dijo.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno.

Miré a todos lados para darme cuenta del interior del restaurante. Todo era tan… familiar y lindo. Había muchos retratos en cada pared del establecimiento. Las lámparas eran ancestrales y daba una iluminación en tono rojizo. Había plantas en algunos puntos y las mesas eran de cuatro personas y una zona donde podían reunirse más.

— ¡Hey, viejo!

Lance la mirada a quien lanzó el grito.

Si, esa persona estaba a mi lado.

Naruto.

Yo intente decir algo, pero él volvió a arrastrarme. Dios, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Gritar como si nada en un establecimiento.

— ¡Naruto!

Vi al frente y note a un hombre ya mayor, con un cucharon en la mano.

— ¡Viejo, cuanto…!

Naruto no pudo seguir porque el hombre mayor le había golpeado con el cucharon de madera.

— ¡¿Te atreves a llegar como si nada a mi restaurante después de no haberme saludo en la mañana?! ¡Que maleducado!

— ¡Hey, Teuchi! –reclamó, adolorido y llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza —. ¡¿Qué te sucede?! Yo no hice nada. ¡Es más! ni si quiera pase aquí por la mañana.

— ¡No seas mentiroso, Naruto! si hasta pediste un bowl de ramen de pollo –saco una notita — y hasta me pediste que lo anotara en tu cuenta. ¡Ah, eso sí! Sin saludarme.

Yo miré a Naruto que fruncía el ceño.

—Oye, Teuchi, tal vez con la edad no vez bien, pero, en serio, yo no he venido esta mañana –explico —. Estuve toda la mañana en el centro de bateo, ayudándole a Yahiko y a Konan con algunas cosas.

Teuchi-san que, al parecer mantiene una lazo cercano a Naruto, rascó su cabeza, confundido.

—Pero, podría jurar por mi hermosa hija que te vi esta mañana.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua.

—Tal vez debió de haber sido otro chico.

—Lo dudo, no hay muchos rubios por aquí, ¿sabes? –dijo y después, Teuchi-san me miro y una sonrisa adorno el rostro del hombre —. Oh, Naruto, no me imagine que ya tuvieses novia –miró al rubio.

Mi cara se volvió roja.

— ¡Hey, Ayame! Un especial para Naruto y su linda novia –gritó y yo estuve segura que mis mejillas se encendían —. Hay que celebrarlo.

— ¡U-Usted está malinterpretando todo! –le dije, negando con mi cabeza y con ayuda de mis manos —. ¡Él y yo…!

— ¡¿Naruto-kun ya tienen novia?!

Una linda chica llegó al lado del hombre como relámpago y me miró de inmediato, primero sorprendida pero después, me sonrió con tanta dulzura.

— ¡Eres muy bonita! –después miró a Naruto a mi lado, el cual parecía tan tranquilo después de lo que Teuchi-san y la chica suponían de nosotros —. Más vale que la cuides bien, ¿eh, Naruto?

Naruto pareció reaccionar, desde que Teuchi-san le dijo sobre el chico, estaba pensativo.

— ¿Ah? –miró a la castaña y yo espere hasta que aclarara el mal entendido —. Si, claro. La cuidare bien –contesto y mi cara volvió a ser rojiza.

Intente decirles que él y yo no éramos novios. ¡Ni si quiera amigas! Bueno, todavía no, pero, ¡por Dios!

—Yo…

— ¡Ahora mismo les consigo una mesa! –dijo la castaña y después giró su cabeza —. ¡Sabaku-san!

Después volvió a mirarnos, con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Espero que disfruten de la comida y de su amor –me guiñó el ojo y me di cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada.

—Gracias –de cualquier manera, agradecí, pues en serio la chica era muy amable.

—Me llamo Ayame y él es mi padre –apuntó al hombre que hizo una seña con la cuchara —. Cualquier cosa que necesites, las puertas del restaurante Ichiraku estarán abiertas.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias.

Cuando la chica se fue, un chico se puso en el lugar que Ayame-san antes ocupo.

—Por favor, síganme.

No tuve tiempo de verle el tiempo, solo pude ver su cabellera rojiza que se movía mientras nos guiaba hasta una mesa libre.

El timbre de voz se me hizo conocido de alguna parte, y su postura segura, elegante y firme también, como si ya lo hubiese visto de alguna parte.

Subimos unos escalones, pues pienso que al estar aquí todo lleno tendríamos que comer allá arriba. Yo baje la mirada, dándome cuenta que nuestras manos seguían unidas y mi corazón acelerado.

Mire a Naruto, el cual estaba callado, no lo entendí, al principio estaba emocionado y ahora callado. ¿Qué habrá sido?

Las luces se prendieron y pude ver iluminado todo el piso. Era igual de lindo que allá bajo, solo que esta vez había un gran ventanal.

Llegamos hasta una mesa cercana y Naruto se sentó en frente de mí y yo en frente de él.

— En un momento les traeré su orden.

Yo subí la mirada, para agradecerle, pero el chico se había adelantado una vez más y solo pude ver su espalda y su cabello rojizo.

En serio, creo haberlo visto antes.

—Gracias –susurre, pero estoy seguro que no me escuchó.

Después, miré hacia Naruto, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿U-Uzumaki-san? –lo llame y él no pareció escucharme.

Carraspee un poco.

— Uzumaki-san –volví a llamarlo, con un poco más de volumen, pero igual, él no me escuchó.

Miré en toda la mesa, dándome cuenta que había varias cosas. Tome una servilleta y la hice bolita.

Se la lance. No acostumbro a hacer esto, de hecho nunca lo haría, pero él no me hace caso.

Pero esto pareció despertarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Uzumaki-san –por fin tuve su atención y me miró —. ¿Le ocurre algo?

— ¿A mí?

Asentí.

—No, nada. Solo estaba pensando –respondió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño —. Ese viejo, ¿Cómo es que puede confundirme con alguien más? yo nunca vine esta mañana, por lo menos, no esta noche.

—B-Bueno –eso al parecer lo afligía —, t-tal vez se confundió. L-Las personas de lejos puedan parecerse a otras.

—Tal vez, pero, él me conoce desde un niño –contesto, mirándome.

—E-Eso pasa.

—No, no pasa –contesto, terco —. Dijo que el tipo le dijo que anotará el ramen en mi cuenta. Al parecer, sea quien sea, me conoce –su ceño se frunció aún más —. Sospecho que este tipo fue el que me envió la carta.

Le mire.

— ¿L-Lo crees?

Naruto me miró y asintió.

—Él me conoce –desvió la mirada —. Y el viejo dijo que se parecía mucho a mí –note como sus manos se cerraron —. ¿Podría ser que…? –miró la tela de la mesa y pude notar que temblaba —. ¿Podría ser que… esté aquí?

No.

No entendía nada de lo que Naruto decía. Apenas nos conocíamos y Naruto quería que tuviésemos confianza. Pues, pienso que este es el momento oportuno.

— ¿Estar aquí? –atraje su atención —. ¿Quién está aquí, Naruto-kun?

—Mi peor pesadilla –masculló con desdén, frunciendo todavía más el ceño —. El tipo que me saca de mis casillas.

— ¿Q-Quién? –volví a preguntar.

Naruto me miró.

—Lo siento –suspiró llevó una mano a su cuello, desviando la mirada —. Pero no puedo decirte, Hinata-chan –volvió a mirarme —. No todavía.

Asentía lo que él dijo. Claro, estaba de acuerdo. Ambos queríamos tener confianza entre nosotros pero todavía era demasiado pronto como para hacerlo. Esta era nuestra primera salida juntos.

« Nuestra primera salida juntos» en mi mente hizo eco esa frase, sonrojándome por lo bien que se escuchaba.

Hinata, nuevamente te estás desviando tema.

— Ah, por cierto Hinata.

Levante mi mirada para verle y notar la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro —. Uzumaki-san suena demasiado anticuado, ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

Negué de inmediato.

—E-Eso no es correcto –note que iba a decir algo, pero me adelante —. No es correcto, t-todavía.

— ¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué? –volvió a preguntar —. Yo te llamo por tu nombre.

Me sonroje.

—L-Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu primer nombre?

—N-No es eso, lo que pasa es que… hace unos días que nos conocemos –le dije —. Y-Yo necesito… concerté más y asi…

— ¿Y asi podrás llamarme solo 'Naruto'?

—S-Si –conteste.

Él se me quedo mirando fijamente, tal vez no le gustaba la idea, pero es que yo no podía decirle Naruto. No en voz alta. En mi mente perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había llamado por su primer nombre, pero todo es tan distinto al mundo real.

Yo me siento segura dentro de mi mente, donde nadie puede saber lo que pienso, pero allá fuera, el mundo real en donde yo vivo yo me quedo callada.

— ¿A-A ti te molesta que te llame por tu apellido? –pregunte y él suspiró.

—Un poco –contesto —. Toda la gente me llama por mi primer nombre, se siente diferente que alguien no lo haga –volvió a mirarle —. Tal ve es eso.

—L-Lo siento –me disculpe.

—Bah, no importa –yo le mire, notando que la sonrisa volvía a él —. Si te incómoda llamarme por mi primer nombre, esperaré –sonrió —. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

No tengo mucha experiencia, de hecho, tú eres el primer amigo que tengo aparte del recuadro de mi madre y el amigo imaginario que tuve a los 7.

Sonreí un poco.

—C-Creo que sí –conteste, sintiendo emoción.

Transcurrió un silencio entre nosotros, pero la diferencia era que no era molesto esta vez. Él sonreía y yo también lo hacía.

Por un momento me olvide de que me había fugado de la escuela con Naruto. Olvide todo lo que me angustiaba para poder disfrutar un poquito este momento.

— ¿Cuánto se tardara en traernos el ramen? –preguntó Naruto, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada en la entra da de las escaleras —. Tengo hambre.

—H-Hay mucha gente abajo –intente justificar.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón, hay mucha gente, pero Ichiraku siempre tiene gente y atiente rápido –susurró y apoyó su mano en su cara, como un pequeño desesperado.

Reí.

Naruto me miró y yo pare de hacerlo.

Él me miro por un largo minuto y yo no supe como interpretar eso.

¿Se habría molestado?

— ¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó y yo le mire.

— ¿Eh?

— Si, ¿Por qué detienes tu risa? –ladeo la cabeza, curioso —. Es bonita, no es justo que la detengas.

Yo me sonroje.

Naruto piensa que mi risa es… bonita.

Siento que mi corazón late de nuevo y que en mi estomago mariposas comienzan a revolotear.

—Me gusta.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y levante mi mirada rápidamente, viéndolo sonreír dulcemente y con los ojos cerrados.

—Tu risa me gusta.

¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué cada vez que él está conmigo me siento asi? Nunca me había sentido de esta manera.

—Oi, ¿te sientes bien?

—S-Si, e-estoy bien –susurró y vuelvo a mirarlo, pero no duro mucho haciéndolo, asi que desvíe mi mirada al ventanal.

Sentí algo cálido en mi frente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Cuando alce la vista, Naruto estaba demasiado cerca.

—U-Uzumaki-san –susurre, avergonzada de su cercanía.

—Estás caliente –dijo, separando su mano de mi frente, pero me volvió a tomar por sorpresa cuando junto su frente con la mía.

—U-Uzumaki-san –apenas pude decirle porque el habla y la respiración me hicieron falta.

Él estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respirar hacerme coquillas. Ay, por favor, que se alejara de mí. Y-Yo no podría resistirlo y dudaba que pudiese seguir despierta.

En cualquier momento podría desmayarme.

Justo cuando creía que iba a desmayarme, este día nuevamente me dio otra sorpresa más.

No supe ni cuando ni donde, pero el sonido del ventanal romperse llegó a mis oídos. Sentí como Naruto me tumbaba hacia el suelo y se posicionaba sobre mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

Tuve miedo y lo abrace con fuerza, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

Asi estuvimos por unos minutos en que Naruto considero que ya todo había pasado.

Cuando le mire, sentí a mi corazón apretarse al notar sangre bajar por su ceja izquierda.

—N-Naruto-kun –susurre, petrificada, llevando una mano a su ceja, llenando mi yema con el líquido rojo.

—Estoy bien –me contesto, sonriendo.

¡¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo?! ¿Acaso no veía que estaba lastimado?

—P-Pero tu ceja esta…

—Hey, no es nada –me dijo, calmada, sin querer moverse de mí por lo que veía.

Su sonrisa divertida volvió a pintarse en su rostro.

—Neh, Hinata –me miro con los juguetones ojos azules —. Acabas de llamarme 'Naruto-kun', ¿cierto?

No me di cuenta de cuando lo dije, pero si, si lo dije.

¡Lo llame por su primer nombre!

—Ah… yo… n-no es cierto.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste!

—N-No lo hice.

—Vamos, no eres buena mentirosa. Si, si lo hiciste.

— ¡No es cierto!

Él rió.

—Ok, ok, no lo hiciste –se movió y se puso de pie, para darme la mano, yo se la di, todavía sonrojada —. Pero déjame decirte que se escucha bien.

Le mire —. ¿Q-Qué se escucha bien?

Naruto me miró.

—Mi nombre en tus labios.

Yo volví a paralizarme.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para mí; mi corazón volvía a latir apresurado, sentía otra vez las mariposas revolotear descontroladas en mi estomago, mis mejillas nuevamente se coloreaban y quería sonreír como una tonta.

¿Qué era esto?

Pero mi burbuja se quebró cuando vi que Naruto levantaba algo del suelo, pude identificarlo como una pelota de beisbol.

Vi como Naruto la apretaba con fuerza.

— ¿Uzumaki-san? –lo llame y camine hacia él.

—E-Ese idiota –masculló con irá, girándose con la pelota apretada con fuerza, con los ojos fijos por el ventanal hecho trizas.

Yo me sentí abrumada ante su odio.

* * *

_—Maldito Menma._

_Fue lo único que pude escuchar de sus labios._

_ La pelota que él sostenía con tanta fuerza cayó al suelo. Naruto seguía con la mirada escondida bajo sus rubios cabellos y yo recogí la pelota._

**_'Tu peor pesadilla ha regresado'_**

* * *

**Está historia continuará…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos~:

**Años de no vernos, ¿cierto?**

**Lamento tanto, tanto, tanto no haber actualizado antes, pero la escuela me atrapo por completo. Tuvimos una fuerte batalla en donde la muy maldita cometió trampas, jalones de cabello y patadas en la espinilla, pero salí victoriosa, jajajaja.**

**Además, mi computadora ha muerto (un minuto de paz por favor) y pues, tuve que esperarme hasta que me compraran otra. Y la muy mensa de yo olvido guardar los documentos.**

**Pero mejor dejemos eso a un lado.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**El capítulo anterior tuvo en su totalidad 16 comentarios (genial), por lo tanto, les he traído 15 hojas. **

**Menma muy pronto hará su aparición. Solo esperen un par de capítulos más, pero lo realmente importante es que Naruto y Hinata se han unido un poquito más, ¿eso es bueno, no?**

**Todavía sigo emocionada en ver que mi fic ha llegado a los 50 comentarios. ¡Eso me hace feliz!**

**Agradezco a las personitas que han hecho esto realidad:**

Gissi-chan, dark side of everyone, Annie Thompson, MissTsuki01, ShinobuByako, Lilipili, Mistress Popcorn, crayola94, sango surime, hinata forever, loisy fanatic, uzumaki hinata, montz, haruhi123 y Koizumi Hinata.

**Nos vemos hasta la otra y ya saben, si quieren un capítulo largo, para eso tendran que dejar mas comentarios.**

**Chao.**


End file.
